Sex Game
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Esse título tá uma porcaria, eu sei..-. Enfim, fic auto-entitulada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, obviamente (e se pertencessem, eu os doaria pra certas pessoas pq sou um bom menino). Enfim, fic sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Humor – Jensha Slash Super Hiper Porn, um bjo.

**Beta:** Honeybee (todos os erros são dele.*corre*)

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta indecente, em um Dia de Verão. Joguim séquiçual entre Jensen, Misha, Vicky e Danneel.

**Nota: **O começo ta uma bosta, eu sei. Mas eu insisto que continuem lendo, que a fic melhora(eu acho...)..-.

**Nota 2: **Essa fic vai pra...não sei..-. Eu tava entediado, e me propus esse desafio de escrever minha primeira pornzona(eu escrevi há dois meses, antes da ''He is the devil''), e aí está! Então, a fic seria para mim mesmo?*confuso*

**Nota 3: **A fic tem música, mas eu tava com preguiça e não pus letra nem nada no meio dela(até pq, pra não deixá-la ainda maior). A música do cap. 1 é Michelle Featherstone- ''Careful''(HTTP : /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=YgOaf6li64o )

**Capítulo 1**

_Uma proposta indecente_

Foi num Dia de Verão. Após um painel conjunto com _ele_. Após um dia agitado em uma convenção. Estava tomando um gole d'água, descansado a garganta depois de cerca de uma hora falando, quando ele chegou. Sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e, sem mais nem menos, já foi soltando:

- Vicky e eu estávamos pensando em como esquentar a nossa relação, sabe como é?

Jensen sabia, mas nada disse. Era assim com Daneel e ele também, pois afinal ninguém era de ferro, né? Fazia apenas um ano que estavam casados, mas a necessidade de inovar na cama já batera à sua porta. O pensamento lhe fez sorrir por dentro, pensando no que os seus fãs diriam: "É falta de pica!".

-Então... - continuou Misha. – O que acha de você e a Daneel aparecerem lá em casa um dia desses, para fazermos um _ménage_?

Jensen engasgou-se com a água. Do que diabos Misha estava falando? Aquele homem não tinha decência? Como tinha a como tinha a cara de pau de chegar, sem mais nem menos, e propor uma coisa daquelas? Ele sempre soubera que Misha era meio... "assanhado", mas aquilo era demais.

- Jensen? - chamou Misha, sem perceber, ou talvez se importar, com a reação do outro. – O que me diz? Vicky sempre diz que os casais devem inovar em suas experiências e...

- Vou ver com a Danneel. - cortou Jensen, antes que Misha falasse mais obscenidades.

- Ok, então. - disse Misha, sem exibir reação nenhuma. - Pode ser na sexta agora, lá na minha casa?

- Vou ver com a Danneel. - repetiu Jensen, irritado.

- Ok. - disse Misha, dando duas palmadas na sua perna e levantando-se.

Jensen fuzilava-o enquanto ele se distanciava. "_Vou ver com a Danneel"_. Ótimo, poderia soltar um belo de um "não" para Misha e jogar a culpa na mulher, não tendo que ouvir alguma provável ladainha do moreno, dizendo-lhe que ele era antiquado e rabugento demais para recusar uma proposta daquelas.

Até que a raiva tomou o lugar do divertimento. Riu por dentro imaginando em como seria fazer uma orgia com Misha e Victoria. Definitivamente, ele provavelmente não pararia de rir um minuto ouvir Misha gemer daquele jeito de... foca, como no orgasmo falso que ele já reproduzira. Por um momento, imaginou em como seria o gemido de Victoria também. Mais engraçado e estranho que o de Misha? Talvez. Se sim, ele provavelmente brocharia na hora de tanto rir.

Aliás, o que os seus fãs diriam mesmo se o vissem fazendo um ménage com Misha? "_Metade morreria, e a outra metade me mataria"_, pensou Jensen, incapaz de segurar a risada, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. E o tal sorriso não saiu, mesmo depois das risadas. Continuou pelo resto do dia, assim como a reflexão sobre o pensamento dos seus fãs, os gemidos de foca de Misha e os, talvez ainda mais estranhos, de Victoria.

**SEX GAME**

- Ele o quê? - surpreendeu-se Danneel.

Ela e Jensen estavam aninhados, nus, na cama, após uma transa regular. Jensen acabara de lhe contar sobre a proposta de Misha.

- Tô te falando, esse cara é doido da cabeça! - riu Jensen. - Imagina só, você e eu no meio de uma suruba?

- Ah, mas... pensando bem, até que não seria tão ruim. - refletiu Danneel.

Jensen fitou-a, o sorriso sumindo da face.

- Tá falando sério? - um leve ar irritado na voz.

- Ah, Jen, qual é? Nós nunca fizemos nada do tipo...

- E não é agora que vamos fazer!

- Por quê? Bem, sabe, você mesmo já deve ter percebido que o nosso "fogo na cama" já está se apagando, vai... não custa nada tentar algo novo.

- Então é assim? - respondeu Jensen, agora nitidamente irritado. - Vamos nos oferecer pro primeiro que passar?

- Você fala como se o Misha fosse qualquer um. - contra-argumentou Danneel. - A gente pode não conhecer direito a mulher dele, mas o Misha é nosso amigo! Tá certo que eu não falo muito com ele, mas ele também não é "qualquer um''. E acho que é melhor nós fazermos isso com alguém que a gente conheça do que com qualquer um.

- Se o ponto é esse, vamos chegar alguém mais íntimo para essa _coisa_ então.

- E tem alguém mais íntimo disposto a isso? - cutucou-lhe Danneel. - Ou melhor, você estaria disposto para _chamar_ alguém para fazer isso?

Jensen ficou em silêncio. De fato, ele nunca teria a coragem, e tão pouco a "desenvoltura", para não dizer outra coisa, de Misha para sair perguntando aos amigos do casal se eles queriam fazer uma orgia.

- Ah, vamos lá Jensen! - Disse Danneel, acariciando o rosto do outro. - _Ménage_ não é nenhum bicho-de-sete-cabeças, e isso eu posso dizer por experiência própria, mas isso não vem ao caso... A questão é: se a gente não fizer isso agora, nunca faremos nada do tipo, por falta de coragem.

Jensen suspirou.

- Ok, ok, você venceu. Mas, nada de ficar se engraçando pra cima do Misha, ok? Você sabe como eu sou ciumento por qualquer coisa e...

- Tá bom Jensen! - bufou Danneel. - Mas, você também, nada de ficar se engraçando com o Misha, hein?

Jensen fuzilou uma Danneel sorridente.

- Se começar com gracinhas eu mudo de ideia...

- Tá bom, tá bom, Sr. Zangadinho. - disse Danneel. - Aliás, pra quando seria esse ménage?

- Misha falou alguma coisa sobre sexta, acho...

- Sexta agora?

- Sim, por quê?

- Bom, é que sexta é daqui três dias, e...

- E o quê?

- E eu tenho que preparar umas coisas para esse ménage, sabe?

Jensen não entendeu.

- Como assim? - perguntou o loiro, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Ah, coisas de mulher... – ela desconversou - Aliás, falando nisso, você tem o telefone da Victoria?

- Eu posso conseguir com o Misha. Mas, por que você quer o telefone dela? Está interessada? - riu Jensen.

- _Ha ha ha_, Sr. Eu-não-gosto-que-gozem-da-minha-cara-mas-gosto-de-gozar-da-cara-dos-outros.

- Desculpe. - disse Jensen, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Eu preciso do telefone dela para... bem, para preparar algumas coisas, se quer saber.

- Preparar o quê?

- Coisas de mulher e... bem, velhas brincadeiras que aprendi da vez... sabe, que eu fiz _isso_.

Jensen olhou-a com um olhar safado.

- Tipo o quê?

- Nada não. Bobagem. Só consiga o telefone dela.

Os dois não tocaram no assunto pelo resto da semana, mesmo com a imaginação de Jensen voando alto de curiosidade.

**SEX GAME**

O chuveiro foi ligado. Os primeiros pingos de água caíram lentamente. O resto caiu como um rojão morno. Jensen sacudiuos cabelos, recebendo aquela ducha de água. Ainda pensava naquele maldito _ménage_ - cujo dia finalmente chegara. Ainda pensava que, daqui a algumas horas, estaria dividindo uma cama com duas pessoas que mal vira nuas uma vez sequer. Entre as duas, estava um homem. Um homem que era seu amigo.

"_Jensen Ackles, pensando em Misha Collins enquanto toma banho? Cabeças vão rolar...",_ pensou Jensen, rindo, ao se lembrar dos seus fãs. "P_rovavelmente alguém daria um rim, ou até mais, para ver esse ménage."_

E riu ainda mais, ao pensar em como seria aquela cena do ponto de vista de uma história escrita por parte dos seus fãs: "_Jensen Ackles estaria se perguntando o que usaria na noite com Misha, e provavelmente já estaria excitado ao pensar no outro, quando não muito já se ''aliviando'' no próprio banho."_ Dessa vez o riso saiu alto. Misturou-se com um riso de nervosismo (pois, afinal, era sua primeira experiência tão "casual"), se tornando quase um riso lunático.

Desligou o chuveiro. Talvez a temperatura da água estivesse enlouquecendo os seus miolos. Saiu do box. Enxugou-se rapidamente, amarrando a toalha na cintura depois.

Saiu do banheiro, em direção ao quarto. No mesmo, Danneel estava sentada na cama, uma chapinha na mão e uma mecha de cabelo na outra. Um leve cheiro de queimado infestando o ar.

- Você sabe que vai ficar toda descabelada nessa noite. Não é? - provocou Jensen, ao entrar.

Danneel fitou-o de cima abaixo.

- Você sabe que vai ficar todo suado e sujo depois dessa noite, não é? - A ruiva revidou.

Jensen engoliu em seco. "_Sujo do quê?"_, se perguntou. Lembrou-se das tais histórias escritas por parte dos seus fãs. Fez uma cara de nojo ao obter a resposta para sua pergunta, seguindo essa lógica.

Tirou o pensamento um tanto imprudente da cabeça, abaixando-se e abrindo uma gaveta de sua cômoda branca. A gaveta das cuecas. A maioria ali eram brancas, mas ainda haviam algumas pretas, e outras duas azuis. Lembrou-se do pensamento de "o que usaria na noite com Misha?". Conhecendo Misha do jeito que sua percepção conhecia, ele provavelmente iria enlouquecer com alguma coisa de oncinha, tigrada, ou talvez Jensen não devesse nem vestir uma cueca.

- Está escolhendo qual calcinha seria a favorita do Misha? - provocou Danneel, fitando-o de canto de olho. - Olha, acho melhor você pegar aquela minha de fio-dental. Ou quem sabe uma de seda vermelha, com rendinha?

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado! - cortou Jensen. - E você, já se decidiu qual cueca vai usar com Vicky? Que tal aquela com _strap-on_? Ou quem sabe Vicky não goste de ser o macho alfa...?

Danneel fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Vamos ver quem vai estar gritando que nem uma menina, enquanto geme pelo nome do seu homem, no final. - cortou Danneel.

Jensen arrancou uma cueca branca da gaveta.

- Certamente, esse alguém vai ser o Misha. - piscou para a esposa, enquanto arrancava a toalha da cintura.

- Não sei, não... - continuou Danneel. - Quem sabe depois dessa você não sai, finalmente, do armário e jogue no "lado rosa da força"? E já vou avisando, não quero nenhum homem babando e gemendo por outro homem dormindo na minha cama!

- E eu também não quero ver nenhuma Playboy sendo assinada pela senhora, depois dessa noite. - provocou Jensen.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que não vou sair de bigode depois dessa. - disse Danneel, levantando-se e guardando a chapinha. - Mas e então? Já está pronto?

Jensen ainda estava vestindo a cueca.

Danneel arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que o efeito da força cor-de-rosa já começou em você, Jensen. - reclamou ela, indo em direção à saída. - Vou esperar a mocinha lá no carro, e não demore!

Jensen ainda protestou mais algumas coisas, enquanto uma Danneel Harris já toda arrumada, saía do quarto.

**SEX GAME**

Jensen entrou na garagem. No carro, Danneel ia ao volante. Ao vê-la ali, o loiro esbravejou alguma coisa cujos vidros não deixaram a ruiva ouvir. Foi até a porta do motorista. Tentou abrir, estava trancada. Bateu no vidro, gesticulando impaciente para Danneel.

A mulher apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, e depois apontou para o banco do passageiro, ao lado. Jensen contornou o carro, resmungando. Entrou pela porta do passageiro.

- Hey, que diabos pensa que está...? - começou, irritado.

- Hoje sou _eu_ quem dirige. – interrompeu Danneel, enérgica. - Você vai na garupa, cowboy.

- Mas... - disse Jensen, antes de ser novamente interrompido:

- A não ser que consiga dirigir cego. - disse Danneel, abrindo o porta-luvas.

- O quê...?

- Vista isso. – a ruiva ordenou, tirando um pano vermelho de lá dentro.

- Que porra é essa? - perguntou Jensen, segurando o pano.

- Venda os olhos. - disse a ruiva.

- Por quê...?

- Vicky, Misha e eu ficamos de planejar essa noite, lembra? - advertiu Danneel. - então, vede os olhos, que o resto é surpresa.

Jensen olhou-a desconfiado.

-Anda, Ackles! – apressou-o Danneel. - Eu não vou dar partida enquanto essa venda estiver bem amarrada nos seus olhos.

Jensen fuzilou-a com o olhar, antes colocar a vendas. Danneel fez questão de amarrá-la, apertando o nó forte o suficiente para o pano deixar marcas no rosto do loiro.

- Aproveite a viagem. – disse, imitando a voz de uma comissária de bordo. – Aperte o cinto de segurança, as portas de emergência estão dos seus dois lados. Por favor, desfrute confortavelmente da Companhia Harris de viagem, e tenha uma boa viagem. - a ruiva deu a partida.

Jensen estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio, literalmente. Sentia solavancos vindos do carro, luzes de faróis golpearem as suas órbitas cegadas, lombadas quase o jogarem de boca do porta-luvas.

- Danneel! - chamou ele, depois de uma lombada que fez seu traseiro doer.

- Sim, Sr. Passageiro? - ouviu a voz sarcástica da mulher ao lado.

- Quanto é o resgate? - perguntou ele. - eu pago o quanto você quiser, porque do jeito que esse seqüestro anda, eu vou acabar acordando de ponta-cabeça e embrulhado em ferragens!

- Sr. Passageiro, para sua informação, a excelentíssima piloto, Danneel Harris, _tem_ carteira para pilotar este veículo. Então não se preocupe, morrer essa noite você só vai quando... bem, quando você estiver entre quatro paredes, a quatro pessoas. Isso sem contar na opção, gratuita, de morrer _de_ quatro.

- Obrigado, comissária, mas eu prefiro acordar com os peixes a morrer "latindo" para o Sr. Misha Collins, se é o que está sugerindo.

- Senhor, nós da Companhia Harris não compactuamos com a Máfia Italiana, pode ficar tranqüilo. A não ser que o senhor tenha fantasias com mafiosos italianos. Neste caso, a Sex Shop Collins terá o maior prazer do mundo em negociar este seu pedido, e qualquer outro.

Jensen riu.

- Dan, que tanto você ta me jogando pra cima do Misha? Se eu gamar mesmo no cara, não vá reclamar depois que ficar com as mãos abanando. Ou melhor, as mãos _se_ abanando, quando não muito trabalhando em conjunto para "certas coisas".

- Perdão, Sr. Ackles, mas está cogitando a possibilidade de gostar e se tornar um cliente vitalício da Sex Shop Collins? Olha que a concorrente, a Sex Shop Vantoche, já disse que pretende ficar de olho em você!

O loiro riu novamente.

- E a Companhia Harris? Não tem serviço de bordo _exclusivo_ nisso tudo, não?

- A Companhia Harris mandou dizer que sempre tem o melhor serviço, mas dependendo do cliente, a Sex Shop Collins e a Sex Shop Vantoche podem lhe proporcionar maior satisfação.

- Anunciando as "concorrentes" assim? Aí não tem firma que se estabilize no mercado! - provocou Jensen.

Danneel calou-se.

- O que foi? - perguntou Jensen. - Turbulência?

- Piiiiiiiii - gritou Danneel, buscando fazer com que a onomatopéia soasse mais irritante e ensurdecedora o possível.

- O avião vai cair? - berrou Jensen, fingindo procurar uma máscara de oxigênio no espelho retrovisor interior.

_- _Chegamos! - disse Danneel. - prepare-se para o pouso Sr. Ackles, aperte o cinto. Ele acontecerá em três... dois... um.

Quando a contagem acabou, Danneel freou o carro bruscamente. Jensen perdeu o ar quando o cinto comprimiu com força os seus pulmões.

- A Companhia Harris agradece a viagem, e até a próxima. - finalizou Danneel, tirando o cinto de segurança.

Jensen fez o mesmo, antes de encostar na venda que cobria seus olhos.

- Não! - ordenou Danneel. - Só lá dentro

- Mas como...?

- Deixa que eu te levo.

- Um cãozinho guia na porta do avião? Que bondade e praticidade dessa Companhia Harris! - caçoou Jensen.

- Diga isso até se encontrar com o comissário moreno de olhos azuis, que já disse que quer ter a honra de te conhecer _pessoalmente_.

Jensen emburrou a cara, saindo do carro. Danneel guiou-o, como prometido, até algo que deveria ser a mansão dos Collins, à sua frente. A ruiva abriu os portões, fechando-os em seguida. Conduziu Jensen até a porta de entrada, antes de abri-la.

**SEX GAME**

Jensen tateava tudo, perdidamente. Um braço estava enganchado ao de Danneel. Quase tropeçou na soleira da porta.

- Calma, Jen. - a ruiva sussurrou ao seu ouvido. - Quer ficar de quatro antes da hora?

Passaram pela porta de entrada e Danneel trancou-a em seguida. Jensen nada disse. Apenas se deixou guiar. E foi guiado, até Deus sabe onde. "_Dan provavelmente visitou esse lugar e preparou tudo esta semana", _pensou, "_bom, parece que alguém estava MESMO interessado nisso."_ Jensen sentiu luzes fracas penetrarem sua venda, e podia ver dois vultos humanos à frente.

- Pode tirar a venda. - disse Danneel.

Mas, antes que o loiro tivesse alguma reação, um dos vultos se aproximou e desamarrou o pano com um certo cuidado e delicadeza.

A primeira coisa que Jensen viu foram aquelas duas safiras azuis, que lhe tiraram o fôlego, por alguma razão, após toda aquela escuridão avermelhada da venda. Ele podia jurar que vira desejo e um fogo azul queimar naquelas safiras. A segunda foi o sorriso grande, feliz, branco e cativante de Misha Collins.

Jensen Ackles, pela primeira vez na vida, perdera o fôlego ao olhar para um homem. Ficou perdido, sem palavras. Apenas fitava aquele rosto delineado fitar-lhe curiosamente. Um bolo se formou no seu estômago.

- Jen? - chamou Misha, um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Jensen tentou falar, mas apenas abriu a boca, sem emitir nenhum som. Apenas ficou com a boca aberta, como um homem em estado vegetativo.

- Parece que tem algum afim de dar um belo sexo oral, pela boca aberta - provocou Danneel, em algum ponto da sala.

- Jen? - chamou Misha novamente, agora nitidamente preocupado, pousando a mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo do loiro. - Está tudo bem?

Jensen sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo, provocada pelo toque do moreno. Essa corrente o despertou. O loiro se desvencilhou da mão em seu ombro, se distanciando para trás. Um segundo depois, Jensen escorregou no pano vermelho que outrora vendara seus olhos. Teria caído, se Misha não segurasse sua mão a tempo.

- Jen? O que deu em você?- o moreno perguntou, ajudando-o a ficar em posição ereta.

-Na-na-nada. - gaguejou Jensen, esfregando os olhos com as duas mãos, antes de outra vez se desvencilhar bruscamente do contato com o moreno.

- Desculpe pela surpresa... acho que foi forte demais. - disse Victoria de algum ponto.

Jensen olhou ao redor. Estava no que provavelmente deveria ser a sala da mansão. Todas as luzes da casa pareciam estar apagadas, de modo que a única fonte de iluminação provinha de algumas velas vermelhas espalhadas aqui e acolá na sala de estar. Dois sofás alaranjados preenchiam o meio da sala, assim como um tapete felpudo cobrindo parte do piso de madeira-lustrada e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos na parede oposta. Uma porta se encontrava na parede lateral esquerda do cômodo, enquanto na parede oposta um umbral abria alas para uma escada em espiral.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Jensen Ackles para o cômodo foram duas câmeras de vídeo apoiadas em tripés, do tipo que eram usadas para filmar as suas cenas na série de TV. Uma das câmeras se encontrava ao lado esquerdo de um dos sofás, e a outra em frente à televisão, de modo que cada uma filmava ângulos opostos, sem, entretanto, se filmarem.

- Que diabos é isso? - retrucou Jensen, apontando para as câmeras.

- Isso se chama sex-tape. - disse Victoria.

- O quê? - Jensen olhou para Danneel, confuso.

- Então, Jen, como eu disse... - começou Danneel, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Vicky, Misha e eu ficamos de combinar essa noite. E bem, aí está! Sex-tape!

- Sex-tape quer dizer "sexo filmado". - esclareceu Misha, bem ao estilo Castiel.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer... isso! - retrucou Jensen, irritado.

- Nós pensamos em fazer algo diferente hoje à noite. - continuou Victoria. "_Mais diferente que uma suruba?"_, pensou Jensen. - Nós pensamos em jogo, digamos, "jogo sexual". O jogo se trata de uma competição, na verdade – "_Competição do quê? De quem geme mais? De quem goza mais? De quem fica mais arrombado?", _a mente de Jensen martelou. - Essa competição se dá por meio das câmeras. Elas ficaram apontadas a todo tempo para cada um dos casais. Cada par terá que repetir e fazer o que o outro par fizer numa espécie de "siga o Mestre". O par que se recusar a fazer alguma coisa perde. E como castigo, terá a fita de vídeo com as suas "estripulias" confiscada pelo par vencedor. Este, por sua vez, decide o que fazer com a fita, indo desde tirar cópias e mostrar para os amigos até postar o vídeo na internet.

Jensen olhou, atônito, para Danneel, como que passando uma mensagem de "você vai ser o meu par, não é?".

- E, bem, nós já decidimos os pares. - disse Danneel, como se lesse os pensamentos do marido. - Sabe, nós queríamos fazer experiências diferentes essa noite, então...

Jensen engoliu em seco.

- Você vai ser o meu par, Jen. - disse Misha, quase num sussurro, ao seu lado.

- O quê? - Jensen bradou. - De jeito nenhum!

- Qual é o problema, Ackles? - perguntou Victoria.

- Qual é o problema? - Jensen falou em um tom cínico. - Nenhum! A não ser que eu não vou fazer sabe Deus o quê com um homem! Eu não sou gay!

- Eu também não sou lésbica e vou fazer "sabe Deus o quê" com a Vicky. - contra-argumentou Danneel.

- Isso... é diferente! - bradou Jensen. - Mulher com mulher é diferente! Vocês têm mais intimidade e essas paradas... já nós, homens, não!

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum em ter uma noite com você, Jensen. - replicou Misha.

Jensen fitou-o, como se o homem à sua frente acabasse de xingá-lo de mil e um palavrões.

- Você está doido? Eu não vou trepar com você! Nunca!

- Ué, quem é que me disse que ia fazer Misha ser a mulherzinha mais cedo? - provocou Danneel.

Jensen ruborizou.

- A-aquilo... bem, aquilo foi diferente! Era... era... era brincadeirinha aquilo! Zoação! Eu tava gozando da cara do Misha! Quero dizer, não literalmente, e... ah, diabo! Eu não vou chegar perto de outro pinto hoje, mas nem morto!

- Ackles, larga mão de ser careta. - retrucou Victoria, levemente irritada. - É só sexo, não é como se você fosse se apaixonar pelo meu marido!

- O quê? Se apaixonar? Deus me livre! - bradou o loiro. - Eu não vou fazer e pronto! Eu não sei nem onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei fazer essa... _palhaçada!_

- Jen, para de frescura! - retrucou Danneel, irritada.

- Dan, me dá as chaves do carro. - pediu Jensen, controlando a sua raiva.

Jen, qual é! Ninguém vai contar para ninguém o que acontecer aqui!

- Não vai me dar as chaves? Ótimo, eu mesmo acho o caminho, a pé! Porque nesse antro eu não fico mais nem um segundo! - vociferou Jensen, dando as costas aos três e saindo a passos largos e pesados para porta na lateral esquerda.

- Jen, espera aí! - chamou Misha, correndo atrás do loiro.

**SEX GAME**

Jensen nem lhe deu ouvido. Escancarou a porta à sua frente violentamente. Um corredor escuro se encontrava à frente, iluminado apenas por um candelabro. No fim do corredor, uma porta se encontrava.

- Jen, espera! - bradou Misha, enquanto Jensen disparava pelo corredor.

O loiro tentou abrir ao final do corredor, mas não conseguiu. Estava trancada. Lembrou-se de Danneel trancando aquela porta, enquanto ele estava vendado.

- Onde está a chave? - bradou Jensen, furioso. - Dan, onde está a porra da chave?

Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ou dar um passo à frente rumo a sala de estar, lá estava Misha. Os olhos azuis faiscavam e lhe tiraram o fôlego pela segunda vez naquela noite. E, pela segunda vez, Jensen perdeu o foco e ficou sem palavras.

- Jen, espera, vamos conversar! - disse Misha, segurando seus ombros.

- E-eu-eu... - gaguejou Jensen.

- Como a Vicky falou, é só sexo. - continuou Misha. - Não tem nada demais vocês e eu passarmos a noite juntos. Amanhã tocaremos a vida pra frente, como dois homens héteros e fim de papo! Não é como se essa fosse alguma espécie de Noite de Núpcias, e nós fossemos um casal de gays apaixonados que acabavam de se casar! Ainda seremos nós, Jensen e Misha, quando estivermos dormindo na mesma cama essa noite. Nós ainda seremos apenas amigos.

- Mish... eu... - Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Aquelas palavras do moreno haviam dissipado toda a sua raiva, todo o seu desprezo. Afinal, não seria a pior coisa do mundo, dormir com um amigo seu, não é? Como Vicky e Misha disseram, era apenas sexo e apenas por uma noite. Ele, Jensen, continuaria a ser hétero.

- Vamos lá, Jen. Dê uma chance, pelo menos, para essa noite. Só uma chance de descobrir novas experiências, nada demais. Vicky e eu já fizemos esse tipo de jogo dezenas de vezes com dezenas de casais, e tudo só durou uma noite. Além de bem, isso ser altamente recomendável.

- Mas Mish, eu não... eu não sei...

- Jen, todo casal precisa de novas experiências, se não esfria! E eu aposto um braço que o seu relacionamento com a Danneel já ta esfriando, porque eu não duvido nada que você seja do tipo careta, que só gosta de sexo convencional e nada mais.

Jensen abaixou os olhos, fitando os próprios pés.

- Isso sem contar que você pode desistir a hora que quiser, não precisa ser obrigado a fazer o que não quer. Só, vamos começar o jogo... Quando você não quiser mais, é só me falar, que a gente para tudo.

- Mas e a fita?

- A fita é o de menos. O importante é você estar feliz e satisfeito com que estiver fazendo. E eu prometo, vou dar o meu máximo para fazer você se sentir à vontade esta noite. Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas posso até, se a gente chegar lá, ser o passivo no "vamos ver".

Jensen riu.

- Obrigado. - disse o loiro, agora infinitamente mais calmo. - E desculpe por ter sido um... bundão careta.

Misha riu.

- Que nada, é mais do que normal você se sentir assim! - disse o moreno, dando palmadinhas em seu ombro. - Mas, e então, você aceita passar uma noite de novas experiências comigo?

- É, acho que depois desse sermão... bem, aceito. - disse Jensen, sorrindo sem querer.

Misha sorriu, satisfeito.

- Então, vamos lá pra dentro, ou quer que eu te dê a chave da porta?

- Vamos lá pra dentro. - disse Jensen, andando em direção a sala. - Afinal, você ainda me deve a promessa de ser a mulherzinha essa noite.

**Nota do Beta: **Gente, gente! Que Misha mais descarado é esse? Propondo uma suruba assim na lata! E o Jensen todo puritano não resistiu (claro, com a ajudinha da Daneel) e topou! UI! Agora... e esse climão que rolou entre os dois, hein? Aí tem! Gostei da premissa da fic, guri! Muito legal! Vamos ver o que vai ter nessa noite tão diferente...

Nota do Autor: Bom, tive um surto de escrever porn, e aí está! Um ''pouquinho'' atrasadinha(uns 2 meses só), por culpa da betagem *aponta o dedo e saí correndo*. Enfim, o começo ta bem corrido e estranho mesmo, e eu até pensei em reescrever, mas a fic já tinha dado 80 páginas, q se eu botasse coisa a mais, iria estourar! Ah, esse é o motivo dela estar dividida em caps tbm(ela é oneshot, vcs verão pelo ''formato'', mas como eu e o Honeybee concordamos q ningm leria 80 páginas de uma só vez, decidimos separar por caps). Enfim, gostaria de agradecer ao beta gostoso-N do Honeybee, q mesmo tendo demorado séculos, teve a paciência de betar esse ''trem'' aí...Agora é só vcs utilizarem de métodos medievais e torturá-lo pra ele betar rápido os outros caps.*evil* Pra finalizar, quem não deixar review, não vai ganhar pedido de surubão do Misha.*chantagista,oi?*


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Inicial: **Eu não lembro se coloquei uma dica de música no cap. 1, mas tudo bem... Dica músical do cap. 2, ''Pássaro de Fogo'', da Paula Fernandes(não coloquei a letra na fic pra ela não ficar maior do q já é).

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>Jensen entrou na sala de estar da mansão Collins, que conhecera aquela noite, mas que já lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Mal notou que segurava firmemente na mão direita do amigo, que o conduzia. Lá dentro, a decoração era a mesma: a mesma TV, o mesmo tapete, o mesmo sofá. Mas, não... Nem tudo era a mesma coisa. Alguma coisa tinha mudado. As luzes das velas pareciam mais brilhantes, talvez? Jensen não saberia dizer.<p>

- Então... - Victoria disse, fitando o marido com um olhar de dúvida.

Misha apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Danneel sorriu. Sabia que Jensen daria o braço a torcer, de um jeito ou de outro. Porém, o sorriso se dissipou quando notou que o marido tinha os dedos entrelaçados ao do outro homem. E a postura. Sim, a postura estava diferente. Era como se Jensen e Misha fossem... Não, não. Era tudo coisa da sua cabeça! Borboletas se formarem em seu estômago, juntamente com um mau pressentimento.

Danneel não notou, mas acabara de perder a chance de acabar com tudo aquilo. Acabara de botar todas as suas cartas em jogo. Em um jogo que, no fundo, ela já não tinha certeza se ganharia ou não. Em seu interior, ela sabia. Sabia que apostara demais naquele jogo. Ela sabia.

- Então... podemos começar? - Vicky despertou uma Danneel imersa em pensamentos.

- Sim, podemos. - disse Jensen, com uma convicção que até o assustara.

**SEX GAME**

Havia um fato adicional que passara despercebido por Jensen até então: todos, sem exceção, estavam produzidos. Normalmente ele não repararia nisso (afinal, nenhum homem repara), mas este simples fato fez toda a diferença para o desenrolar de tudo. Todos estavam vestidos como se fosse para uma festa, e esse era um fato.

Danneel vestia uma saia comprida, apertada, cor de vinho. Uma blusa sem alças, vermelha e decotada realçava seus seios. As duas alças do sutiã preto podiam ser vistas escapando do decote. Os sapatos eram de salto-alto, roxos. Jensen surpreendeu-se ao pensar em "perua" como primeiro adjetivo para descrevê-la. Embora essa fosse uma palavra que comumente era designada para Danneel pelos seus fãs, ele nunca pensara na esposa e no adjetivo em uma mesma frase.

Victoria estava vestida com uma calça jeans preta. Uma blusa de alças brancas e uma sandália-rasteira preta completavam seu visual. Jensen não soube como defini-la. Era alguma coisa... ruim. Alguma coisa não estava certa naquela mulher, aliás, alguma coisa não estava certa nas duas mulheres. Ele só não saberia responder o quê, exatamente.

Por fim, mas não menos importante, vinha Misha. Usava uma calça jeans um tanto apertada, juntamente com uma blusa social preta, cujos dois primeiros botões já estavam abertos, e um tênis marrom. Era um visual simples, mas... Mas havia alguma coisa de extraordinária ali. Alguma coisa que chamava mais a atenção do que o visual super produzido de Danneel. Alguma coisa que encheu os olhos de Jensen. Alguma coisa...

De repente, tudo parou. Todos os pensamentos foram dissipados. Um som calmo, como o de um elevador, foi ouvido. O olhar de Jensen fuzilou Victoria, que acabara de ligar um rádio, mesmo sem ter a intenção.

- Desculpe...- disse a mulher, notando o olhar do outro. - Só achei que...bem, que te ajudaria a relaxar.

"_Eu relaxaria se você sumisse da face da Terra", _Jensen se viu pensando, com surpresa. Diabos, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Então, Vicky... que tal começarmos com o casual? - Misha cortou a tensão.

Vicky concordou com um aceno.

- O quê...? O que é o casual? - perguntou Jensen, fitando Misha, e depois Vicky.

Danneel soltou um risinho.

- Então, primeiro desafio, soldado! - anunciou Danneel - Passe a língua, devagar, pelo rosto do seu parceiro.

- O quê? - sobressaltou-se Jensen, surpreso.

-Vocês primeiro. - interrompeu Misha, prevendo outro ''ataque'' de Jensen.

- Ok, então, querido... - Vicky disse, sedutoramente.

Jensen sentiu a pele ferver de raiva, por alguma razão. E Victoria fez. Aproximou-se de Danneel com cautela. E, quando Jensen e Misha perceberam, Victoria já acariciava a face esquerda da outra, com a língua. Danneel não se excitou, e tão pouco fez cara de nojo, em nenhum segundo. Céus, parecia que ela tinha entrado de cabeça mesmo nessa história!

- Agora é a sua vez. - disse Victoria, apontando para Jensen.

O loiro respirou fundo. Ok, era só sexo, e não amor. Só sexo, só diversão. Misha se aproximou, fazendo com que o estômago do loiro revirasse.

- Jen, tudo bem? - perguntou, um olhar de preocupação no rosto.

Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça, se aproximando do outro. Tocou na face do moreno delicadamente, virando seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, estendeu a língua. Passou-a devagar pela face do outro, sentindo o gosto levemente salgado. Sentiu a barba roçar-lhe na língua. E, por deuses, aquela barba pinicava intensamente a sua língua! E, porra, era uma barba!

Jensen recuou, um turbilhão em sua cabeça. Acabara de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Acabara de se dar contar que Misha era um homem! Acabara de se dar contar que tinha passado a sua língua em um rosto masculino! Droga! Seu instinto hétero berrou, de algum lugar. Era como se ele estivesse dormindo desde que entrara ali, e só agora acordasse.

- Jen, está tudo ok? Quer continuar? - Misha sacudiu seus ombros.

Jensen fitou-o por longos segundos.

- Sim. - disse por fim, em um quase sussurro. Chegara até ali, não desistiria tão facilmente. Ou, ao menos, ainda não. "_Só sexo, não amor"_, as palavras rodavam em sua cabeça.

Jensen teve a certeza, iria parar com tudo quando chegasse a hora. Se a coisa ficasse muito "delicada"', romperia tudo. Decididamente, romperia. Ele só esperava, com todas as forças, que este momento nunca chegasse.

Mas o momento chegou.

**SEX GAME**

- Então, qual é o próximo desafio? - Perguntou Vicky, fitando Jensen.

- É, hum... - Jensen fitou o moreno ao seu lado, atordoado. Sabia que teria que entrar na brincadeira e escolher desafios também, só não sabia qual escolher. Seu instinto heterossexual gritava pedindo para que não escolhesse nada com muito contato corporal. - É... que tal um beijo no rosto?

- É...ok. - disse Vicky, um pouco frustrada. - Vocês primeiro.

Jensen virou-se para o outro e deu-lhe uma bitoca na bochecha. Já há havia dado no meio de uma entrevista, meses antes, o que deixou a tarefa muito mais fácil. Afinal, era apenas um beijo no rosto, sem malícia nenhuma, não é? Vicky, por sua vez se aproximou de Danneel, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto cheio de malícia e desejo. Novamente, Danneel parecia indiferente ao fato de uma mulher estar fazendo aquilo com ela, surpreendeu-se Jensen.

- Então, minha vez? - perguntou Vicky, após o beijo, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido momentos antes. A morena fitou por alguns segundos os lábios carnudos de Jensen, antes de concluir: - Passe a língua sedutoramente pelos lábios do seu parceiro.

Jensen engoliu em seco.

- O quê? - bradou o loiro.

- Regras são regras. - cortou Danneel, dando-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Jensen fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Se importam de começar? - pediu Misha, a fim de quebrar o momento de tensão.

- Tudo bem, com o maior prazer. - disse Danneel, ainda com aquele sorriso serelepe nos lábios.

A moça com aparência de modelo de vitrine pôs uma mão sobre o queixo de Victoria carinhosamente, se aproximando. Em seguida, mostrou um lado que Jensen desconhecia: passou a sua língua por toda a extensão dos lábios da outra, dando umas boas três voltas ao redor da boca.

"_Ok, Danneel deve ter bebido umas"_, concluiu Jensen, espantado.

- Sua vez. - disse Danneel, olhando para os dois homens com puro desejo.

E, antes que Jensen pudesse retrucar ou dizer qualquer coisa, Misha já espalhava a sua língua pelos seus lábios carnudos. Jensen fechou os lábios, impedindo que a língua do outro adentrasse a sua boca. Porém, nem mesmo isso impediu-o de sentiu o gosto dela em seus lábios e sua saliva deslizando por entre as frestas deles.

Tão repentinamente como aquela língua veio, ela se foi. Quando Jensen abriu os olhos, outrora fechados, Misha já estava distante o suficiente.

- Minha vez, certo? - disse Misha, evitando olhar Jensen nos olhos. - Acho que... hum... - o moreno fitou os lábios do outro atentamente. - Um selinho, pode ser?

- Selinho? Só isso? - queixou-se Danneel. - Como vocês estão sem sal...

- Danneel, acho que é melhor irmos com calma, não é? - desconversou Misha, numa clara referência a Jensen que, por sinal, ainda estava tentando entender o movimento que a língua do moreno fizera em seus lábios.

- Ok, ok, ta bem! - suspirou Danneel. - Vicky?

A morena de óculos se aproximou. Danneel juntou as mãos ao redor das bochechas de Victoria e deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios.

"_Certo, Danneel __**realmente**__ deve ter bebido umas"_, pensou Jensen.

- Sua vez. - disse Victoria para o marido, com um olhar cheio de malícia.

Misha virou-se para Jensen. O loiro pode sentir duas mãos macias segurando-lhe o queixo. Inconscientemente, fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que viria. E ele, de fato, veio. Jensen Ackles pôde sentir toda a textura suave dos lábios de Misha Collins prensando os seus, num beijo rápido, mas carinhoso.

O loiro abriu os olhos no instante em que aqueles lábios se separaram dos seus. Sua cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Suas terminações nervosas pipocavam.

- Minha vez? - perguntou Danneel, passando a língua pelos lábios vagarosamente. - Acho que vou ficar com um belo beijo de língua.

Jensen engoliu em seco. "_Merda, merda, merda!"_, pensou, fitando as duas mulheres excitadas à sua frente. Olhou na direção do homem ao seu lado. Foi breve, mas ele podia jurar que vira um brilho nos olhos azuis do outro.

- Acho melhor vocês começarem primeiro. - disse Misha, uma nota de receio na voz.

- Ok, ok, marujo! - retrucou Danneel, com uma piscadela.

A ruiva virou-se para a moça de óculos. E, no instante seguinte, as duas estavam atracadas em beijo que faria donzelas desmaiarem. Os braços se enroscavam em um abraço urgente, enquanto as bocas dançavam uma dança rápida e excitante. Até que, no instante seguinte, se separaram.

"_Ah... que tipo de bebida Danneel bebeu?"_, refletiu Jensen, boquiaberto.

- Jen? - Misha chamou-o.

Jensen virou-se para o parceiro, respirando fundo. "_Ok, Jensen, um beijo não mata ninguém. Um beijo não ta motivo para você dar outro piti. Um beijo não é pra tanto. Um..."_ Sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada por braços fortes envolvendo-o num abraço amistoso. E, no momento seguinte...

No momento seguinte, Jensen perdeu a consciência. Misha invadiu a boca do loiro sem cerimônias, fazendo com que sua língua explorasse cada canto do interior dela. Alguma coisa no fundo da mente gritava para que empurrasse o moreno e desse um belo murro nele. Gritava para que o espancasse até que tivesse consciência de que o dono daquela boca era totalmente hétero, e que nunca mais fizesse aquilo novamente.

Mas outra criatura dizia que um beijo não era nada demais. Que um beijo não matava. E, pior, que aquele beijo era bom. Desgraçadamente bom. Antes que se desse por si, a língua do loiro já se esgueirava para dentro da boca do moreno. De repente, as duas línguas já dançavam em seu próprio ritmo, em sua própria música. As salivas passavam de uma boca para outra, sem rumo.

De algum lugar distante, a esposa de Jensen tossiu, despertando-o.

Loiro e Moreno fecharam as bocas, recolhendo as suas línguas, cautelosamente. Desfizeram o abraço em seguida, sem parar de olhar dentro dos olhos do outro. O coração de Jensen Ackles estava à mil por hora. Uma descarga de adrenalina o impedia de tentar compreender o que acontecera. Ou seria a sua mente que se recusava a tentar entender?

- Sua vez. - anunciou Danneel para o marido. Mas havia algo de diferente em sua voz. Não estava com malícia. A malícia dera o lugar a um desconfortável receio.

- Eu... eu-eu... - gaguejou Ackles, sua mente ainda espalhada em algum canto da boca de Misha. -Eu... Abraço?

- Abraço? - repetiu Victoria, frustrada. Esperava que o beijo de língua o tivesse tirado toda a "vergonha". Mas, ao que parecia, isso não ocorrera. Precisaria jogar mais pesado dessa vez.

Vicky abraçou Danneel calorosamente. A mais nova, porém, ficou indiferente ao abraço.

- O que foi? - sussurrou Victoria no ouvido da outra.

- Nada, nada. - desconversou Danneel, ainda fitando com cautela os dois homens. Sua mente tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer. Tentava entender a cena, que durara quase bons três minutos, que presenciara. Sabia que Jensen não era homossexual, mas...

Jensen abraçou Misha cautelosamente, como se o outro fosse alguma espécie rara ou um alienígena.

Danneel virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado - mal percebera quando o abraço da outra acabara. Victoria estava com aquele mesmo olhar de luxúria para os dois homens. Mas Victoria já presenciara aquilo outras vezes, não é? E nunca fora "nada demais", apenas sexo. A ruiva suspirou. Talvez fossem apenas "coisas da sua cabeça". Talvez devesse ser apenas um mal entendido. Talvez a paixão que pensara ter visto no beijo dos dois homens fosse uma miragem. Talvez...

- Próximo? - disse Jensen, corado, fitando os próprios pés, após o abraço.

- Sou eu. - disse Victoria, sorrindo amarelo. - Misha, que tal dar...sabe, aquele "showzinho especial".

- Já? - perguntou Misha, surpreso.

- Agora. - disse Vicky.

- O quê...? O que é esse "showzinho especial?" - perguntou Jensen, perdido, virando-se para Misha. O loiro calou-se ao ver a expressão do mais velho.

O brilho nos olhos de Misha Collins voltara, dessa vez acompanhado de um sorriso branco. Havia mais malícia ali do que em Victoria e Danneel juntas. Jensen Ackles só teve um segundo para respirar, antes de um furacão chamado Misha acabar com o seu mundo.

**SEX GAME**

Tudo aconteceu em milésimos. Jensen nunca entendeu como tudo acontecera, apenas que havia acontecido. Em um segundo ele estava em pé ao lado de Misha e, no seguinte, estava sendo arremessado contra o sofá, caindo sentado sobre ele.

Antes que conseguisse protestar, reparou que o moreno fazia alguns movimentos estranhos com o corpo. Uma dança sensual que ele nunca imaginara que o amigo pudesse ter a capacidade de fazer. E quando Jensen se deu por si, o moreno já dançava sentado em seu colo, de frente para ele.

"_Que porra é essa?"_, a mente de Ackles se perguntava repetidamente. Misha segurava suas mãos e fazia-as passaram pelo seu corpo. Jensen teria desvencilhado seus braços das mãos do moreno e daquela dança, se conseguisse raciocinar direito. Misha esticava seu pescoço para frente, quase beijando o outro, e depois recuava. Assim se deu sucessivas vezes, ele sempre roubando o pouco de ar que ainda restava ao loiro.

Jensen suava. Aquilo estava além da razão. O loiro do Texas sempre fora famoso por ser extremamente rigoroso com o seu espaço pessoal. Mas agora tudo parecia estar desmoronando, com Misha invadindo seu espaço tão descaradamente. O moreno puxou os braços do loiro até as suas nádegas. Jensen segurou-as fortemente, sem perceber, instintivamente. Em segundos, Misha desabotoou sua camisa social.

- Jen... - disse, numa voz cheia de luxúria, sorrindo.

Jensen não pensava, sua mente dera uma pane. Subiu as mãos que antes apertavam o traseiro do outro, alisando as costas do moreno. Em seguida, para sua própria surpresa, o texano arrancou a camisa social do moreno quase como se ela tivesse em chamas. O que era irônico, pois não era bem a camisa que se sentia em chamas ali...

- Hã...Vicky. - chamou Danneel, quando percebeu que o marido passara a lamber e sugar o peito do outro. - Não acha que possamos estar... sabe, indo longe demais?

Vicky fitou-a com um olhar curioso.

- Não se preocupe. - disse ela, voltando-se para os dois homens com seu outrora olhar de desejo. - Misha tem tudo sob controle. Além do mais, bem, você sabe que essa não é nossa primeira experiência com outro casal, não é? Então, vai dar tudo certo...

Danneel concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mais para si mesma do que para a outra. A ruiva já tivera uma experiência parecida, anos atrás, nos tempos de faculdade. Mas fora apenas uma vez, enquanto Vicky e Misha já haviam tido várias daquela. Talvez fosse apenas paranóia da sua cabeça. Talvez fosse só o medo meio anti-social de Jensen que estivesse deixando-o assim. Talvez fosse apenas um jogo do casal Collins, e nada demais. Talvez...

- Jen... - gemeu Misha. Puxava os cabelos do loiro com as duas mãos, empurrando a cabeça contra o seu peito desnudo. O loiro retribuía lambendo, mordendo e sugando toda a extensão do tórax dele que sua língua conseguia.

Jensen estava com vontade de parar tudo aquilo, mas seu corpo não o deixava. Podia jurar que algo o possuía naquele momento. Mas ele sabia que isso seria apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada. Algo...

- O quê...? - perguntou-se Jensen, quando Misha de repente o soltou e saiu de cima do seu colo.

Sem aviso, Misha voltou a se sentar no colo do outro, dessa vez de costas para ele. Jensen engasgou. Misha Collins estava fazendo algo que nem os seus fãs mais pervertidos imaginariam: estava rebolando em seu colo. Literalmente se esfregando no loiro. Ele, por sua vez, apenas agarrou a cintura do moreno com as duas mãos, ajudando nos movimentos, em seu estado robotizado.

Danneel engasgou com a própria saliva.

Jensen passou a esfregar o peito do outro com as mãos, enquanto beijava o pescoço alvo do moreno. Por fim, Misha parou os movimentos sensuais no loiro, deitando-se sobre o homem que agora o abraçava. Virou o pescoço para olhar dentro daquelas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Ackles. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, sendo retribuído, mesmo sem entender o porquê, por um sorriso do loiro. Suas bocas se aproximaram devagar. Mas, antes que Jensen pudesse beijá-lo, Misha se levantou.

- Então, próximo desafio? - perguntou Misha para Jensen, como se absolutamente nada tivesse mudado desde que aquela brincadeira começara.

A pergunta estorou nos tímpanos do loiro, que de repente se deu conta do que acabara de fazer, corando de todas as formas possíveis. Não, não apenas corando. Um calor intenso emergia de seu interior. Um calor que de repente se misturou a um frio mortal. Um frio que provinha de uma fobia, um espanto. De repente, Jensen Ackles se viu perdido. Perdido naquele calor e naquele frio que se chocavam em seu interior.

Abriu a boca para responder. Nada saiu. Perdera a voz. Perdera todos os sentidos. Tudo se tornara escuro. Como se um novo mundo estivesse prestes a surgir. Ele já não reconhecia mais o mundo que chamava de Terra. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, estava diferente.

- Jensen? - perguntou Misha, preocupando-se. De repente Jensen ficara tão pálido quanto uma folha de papel.

- Eu passo o meu desafio. - foram as palavras ditas por um morto-vivo que outrora se chamara Jensen Ackles - Estou... sem idéias.

Danneel fitou um marido pálido, que olhava para tudo com uma espécie de angústia e medo. Como se desconhecesse o próprio corpo.

- Minha vez, certo? - disse a mulher, apenas.

**SEX GAME**

- Ok, meu desafio é... - disse Danneel, fitando o marido pálido atentamente.

Sabia o que Vicky e Misha estavam planejando. A princípio, e até momentos antes, estivera a favor da idéia: Jensen teria que abandonar toda a sua vergonha reprimida e fazer um belo strip-tease para Misha. Mas agora, tudo mudara. Jensen estava mais calado do que de costume, mas pálido do que de costume, mais reprimido do que de costume. Sabia que um strip-tease não faria nada bem ao marido naquele estado. Isso sem contar que, bem, ele e Misha estavam, digamos, estranhos aquela noite. Danneel sabia que, com Misha sendo o par de Jensen, não teria como separá-los. Mas, talvez pudesse dificultar algumas coisas. Não que ela fosse uma espécie de "vilã de novela", mas Jensen estava tão... estranho com Misha. Alguma coisa estava diferente, com certeza.

- Jen, tire sua camisa. É só isso.

- O que? - exclamou Vicky, espantada.- Só isso? Mas, e o quê...

- Desculpe, Vicky. – Danneel olhou para os próprios pés.

Victoria fuzilou a mulher com o olhar. Tudo estava indo tão perfeitamente, e agora...

- Espere aí! - interpôs Misha. - Vocês duas não fizeram o desafio anterior, o "showzinho".

- Ah, não precisa... - disse Danneel, ainda tímida. Contato corporal com a outra mulher era o que ela menos precisava naquele momento.

- Regras são regras. - disse Victoria, lambendo os lábios. Danneel pagaria caro, muito caro, pela sua ousadia.

E, antes que Danneel pudesse responder qualquer coisa, foi arremessada contra o sofá. Victoria subiu no seu colo, habilmente. A ruiva ficou boquiaberta. Sabia que o casal Collins era experiente naquilo, inclusive nesse desafio – droga, ela até tivera que presenciar seu marido sendo abusado por aquilo! – mas não sabia o _quão_ hábil o casal poderia ser.

Quando deu por si, Danneel já estava sendo enlaçada por um sutiã alaranjado. Sua cabeça foi puxada pra frente, para dois peitos desnudos. Danneel perdeu a consciência no momento em que percebeu que estava lambendo os mamilos da outra, ferozmente. Sua mente viajou para a sua primeira, e única, experiência com aquilo.

**SEX GAME**

_1999, University of New Orleans. Casa da Fraternidade Alfa-Qui-Delta, quarto número 401. _

_- Pronto? – perguntou a moça com a venda vermelha nos olhos. – Já posso tirar?_

_- Calma Dan, só um minutinho. – respondeu uma voz suave, em meio ao barulho de caixas._

_- Pode sentar. – disse uma voz mais grave, cuja dona estava com o braço enlaçado no braço da primeira, guiando-a._

_A moça com a venda nos olhos sentou-se._

_- Aqui! – disse uma voz enérgica, em meio ao barulho de mais caixas._

_- O que diabos vocês estão aprontando? - perguntou a que estava vendada._

_- Pode tirar a venda agora, Dan. - disse a moça com a voz grave._

_Danneel Harris tirou a venda vermelha. Sua visão embaçou, os olhos desfocados com a luz que vinha da lâmpada do quarto. Focalizaram primeiramente Ashley, a loira de cabelo na altura dos ombros, olhos cor-de-mel e boca delicada, vestindo um vestido vermelho casual. A seguir, mirou em Tabitah, a ruiva de cabelos encaracolados, olhos verdes tênues e nariz grande, vestindo uma blusa de manga curta branca e uma saia jeans. Por último, fitou Camille, a loira de rabo-de-cavalo, olhos negros como ébano e lábios um tanto espessos, vestindo uma blusa de alça vermelha e um mini-short jeans._

_- O-o quê...?- gaguejou a moça, esfregando os olhos._

_- Para você. - disse a moça da voz enérgica, Camille. Estendia uma caixa de sapato com um papel de presente preto com fitas vermelhas._

_Danneel pegou o presente com as duas mãos, chacoalhando-o, com cara de quem acabara de acordar de um coma. Um barulho de algo sendo revirado dentro da caixa foi ouvido._

_- Abra. – disse a moça da voz grave, Tabitah._

_Danneel arrancou o embrulho rapidamente. Abrindo a caixa curiosamente, sem sequer notar que um emblema de uma sex-shop com dois pênis em forma de x estava na tampa da caixa._

_- E então, o que achou?- entusiasmou-se Camille._

_Danneel franziu o cenho. Pegou o conteúdo de dentro da caixa._

_- O que diabos é isso? – perguntou, chacoalhando um vibrador cor-de-rosa na mão._

_- Isso? É a passagem para a felicidade. – disse a moça da voz suave, Ashley. _

_Danneel riu._

_- Eu não preciso disso! - jogou o objeto em um canto. – Eu tenho um namorado, se vocês não perceberam._

_Tabitah riu._

_- O que foi? – Danneel fuzilou-a._

_- Matt é gay, Dan. – Ashley controlava o riso._

_- O quê? De onde vocês tiraram isso?_

_- É...Dan, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas você só arranja namorado gay. – disse Camille._

_- Mas o Matt é diferente! – Bradou Danneel. – Ele é completamente hétero, acreditem._

_- Aham, e o fato dele ser unha e carne com o Robert não quer dizer nada... – ironizou Tabitah._

_- Eles são amigos! Só isso! Vocês é que imaginam..._

_- Sabe, - cortou Ashley – eu poderia jurar que vi os dois entrando na mesma portinha do WC masculino semana passada._

_Danneel olhou-a com raiva._

_- Esse truque pode ter funcionado pra separar a Dianna do Harry e poder transar com o cara, dona Ashley, mas não vai funcionar comigo._

_- O quê? Acha que eu quero transar com um gay como o Matt? – caçoou a loira de vestido. – E arriscar ter que ouvir o nome do Robert enquanto ele goza?_

_- Ok, já chega! – gritou Danneel, levantando-se bruscamente. - Eu não sei o porquê de eu ter aceitado essa palhaçada de presente de aniversário com venda nos olhos, mas já deu! Eu não vou usar essa porra de consolo!_

_- O que pretende então? – perguntou Camille. – Continuar suspirando pelos cantos como uma boba apaixonada, por um cara que é gay? Qual é o próximo passo? Casar com ele?_

_- Esse eu quiser me casar com ele? Qual é o problema?_

_- Dan, é sério? – surpreendeu-se Ashley. – Você _realmente_ pensa em se casar com ele um dia?_

_Danneel calou-se. Nunca pensara naquele assunto, na verdade. Mas, não conhecia nenhum cara, atualmente, mais capaz do que Matt para se tornar seu esposo algum dia._

_- Eu... eu... eu... – gaguejou a ruiva, perdida._

_Foi a deixa que Tabitah esperava. Antes que Danneel pudesse raciocinar, a outra ruiva empurrou-a contra a cama._

_- Que porra...? - Danneel disse, numa voz quase inaudível. Tabitah subira em cima do tronco da moça, prendendo-a. Camille segurou seus dois braços. – Sai...!_

_- Sabe, Dan, o vibrador não é o nosso único presente... – disse Ashley, de algum lugar._

_- Me solta! Me solta, caralho! – gritou Danneel, debatendo suas pernas. – Me larga!_

_- Essa noite, nós vamos te recompensar por todos esses meses sem sexo com o Matt. – Ashley se aproximava. – Essa noite, nós vamos lhe ensinar a se virar sozinha, sem a ajuda de um homem._

_Ashley sacudiu uma espécie de calcinha com um vibrador acoplado (se Danneel bem se lembrava, strap-on era o nome da coisa), a centímetros do rosto da morena._

_- Não... não... não... - implorou Danneel, enquanto via a amiga (ou diria, ex-amiga?) vestir a tal ferramenta._

_- Sim... sim... sim... – corrigiu Ashley, com um sorriso quase sádico. O mesmo sorriso estava estampado nos rostos de Camille e Tabitah, Danneel notou. – Tabitah, as pernas, sim?_

_- Não, Tah, não! - pediu Danneel, um olhar apavorado no rosto e ao mesmo tempo suplicante, como se não quisesse, por fim, que àquilo realmente parasse. Mas Tabitah não lhe deu ouvidos._

_E foi entre pernas se debatendo e xingamentos que a calça jeans de Danneel e sua calcinha de seda amarela foram arrancadas. Ashley apertou as suas coxas, abrindo as suas pernas. E, em um movimento quase felino, estocou-a com o strap-on._

_Dali para a frente, tudo girara na mente de Danneel. Em um momento Ashley estava quase estuprando-a, com Tabitah e Camille segurando-a. No outro, Tabitah e Camille já não a seguravam mais, mas Ashley continuava fodendo-a. No próximo, Danneel gemia alto enquanto puxava Ashley para um beijo ardente, ao som dos gemidos de Tabitah e Camille transando em um canto utilizando o vibrador que Danneel ganhara de presente. Danneel ainda podia jurar que vestira o strap-on e trocara de posições com Ashley, enquanto Tabitah e Camille a beijavam em todas as partes possíveis._

_No final, Danneel só lembrava de ter acordado sobre os seios de Camille, enquanto Tabitah a abraçava pelo outro lado da cama. Ashley estava se vestindo neste exato momento._

_- Acorda dorminhoca. Temos que estudar esse domingo pra prova semana que vem, esqueceu? – disse Ashley, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto._

_Danneel levantou-se, fazendo o máximo possívei para não acordar as outras duas amigas._

_- Então, sobre ontem a noite... – começou a ruiva, enquanto se vestia._

_- Não se preocupe: a noite passada será um segredo que morrerá conosco. Matt não vai saber de nada, e nem ninguém. – Ashley pegou a chave do quarto no bolso do mini-short de Camille._

_- Vocês me trancaram aqui? – Danneel perguntou._

_- Não poderíamos arriscar, não é? Vai que você saía correndo pelos corredores igual uma desvairada?_

_- Então, Ash, sobre isso... – Danneel fitou os próprios pés._

_- Não se preocupe, os quatros vizinhos estão vazios. Fim de semana, sabe como é, né? Estudantes indo visitar os pais, essas coisas. Ninguém ouviu nada da nossa "festinha particular", eu garanto._

_- Não é isso. É que... ontem... eu... você... sabe...? Se eu te xinguei de alguma coisa, ou... ou... ou, bem..._

_- Desencana! – disse Ashley, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro. – Eu faria o mesmo no seu lugar. Aliás, eu é que deveria pedir desculpas por ter tentado te estuprar, ou coisa assim._

_- Tudo bem, está desculpada. – disse Danneel, sorrindo._

_- Então... - disse Ashley, depois de um silêncio constrangedor. – Eu tenho que ir pegar alguns livros no meu quarto. Me ajuda a trazer pra cá? Aí nem precisamos ir na biblioteca estudar!_

_- Claro, ajudo sim._

_Ashley destrancou a porta com a chave. Mas, antes que a porta abrisse de tudo, Matt adentrou o quarto._

_- Dan, onde você esteve ontem à noite? Eu liguei no teu celular, mas só deu ocupado. Então, eu... – Matt parou o discurso. Acabara de notar as duas garotas nuas jogadas na cama. Fitou Ashley e a namorada, ambas com uma cara de sono e cabelos que pareciam ter travado uma guerra particular com um pente._

_- Matt, eu... – começou Danneel, antes de ver seu namorado sair do quarto a passos pesados e bater a porta._

**SEX GAME**

_- E então...? – perguntou Tabitah, enquanto Danneel sentava-se à cama para contar as novidades. _

_- Nós terminamos. - disse Danneel. Todas as outras amigas fizeram um muxoxo. – Mas, tá tudo bem. Ele... ele não vai contar o que viu aqui, nem nada. Mas..._

_- Mas...? – perguntou Camille, respirando um tanto aliviada._

_- Ele... ele... ele, bem..._

_- Ele o quê?_

_- Vocês tinham razão. O Matt é gay._

_Um coro de surpresa se seguiu._

_- Nossa, Dan. Eu... a gente fazia piada e tudo mais, mas nós não... – tentou desculpar-se Ashley._

_- Não, tudo bem. - disse Danneel, em um sorriso de canto de lábio. – É melhor assim, não é? Seria pior se a gente tivesse continuado, e até nos casado. Como vocês disseram, seria um casamento infeliz._

_- Nossa, Dan, que barra. – comentou Camille. – Mas, qualquer coisa, você pode contar com a gente, sabe, né?_

_Danneel concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_- Falando nisso... eu queria pedir pra vocês um favor._

_- O quê? – perguntou Tabitah._

_- Eu sei que só aconteceu uma vez, e tudo o mais. Mas, no momento, eu vou ter que recusar aqueles presentes. Eu... eu não quero ver um strap-on ou algo que me lembre um pênis por um bom tempo, se é que entendem._

_- Tudo bem. A gente não vai te forçar a nada, nunca mais. - disse Ashley. – Mas se um dia, bem... você quiser ter um pouco de diversão entre amigas, pode contar coma gente também._

_- Tudo bem.- disse Danneel, mais alegre._

_Mas aquele dia nunca chegara, e Danneel nunca mais tivera uma experiência sexual com outra mulher. Até aquele dia, até aquele swing com os Collins._

**SEX GAME**

- Dan? – Chamou a mulher de cabelos pretos e óculos.

Danneel despertou do transe. Notou que Victoria já não estava sobre seu colo. Perguntou-se quanto tempo estivera pensando no seu passado.

- Sim? - perguntou Danneel, notando que a mulher ainda estava com os seios a mostra.

- Sua parte no desafio. O lance de tirar a camisa, _e apenas isso. _– Victoria lembrou-a, dando ênfase na última oração.

- Ah, sim... sim. – Concordou a ruiva. Tirou a blusa decotada vermelha, sem alças. Tirou, também, o sutiã preto, mesmo que ninguém tivesse pedido. Sentia-se quase estúpida por ter pedido um desafio bobo daqueles. Preocupara-se com Jensen, mas se esquecera de si mesma, de sua diversão, de que também era parte daquele jogo.

- Jensen? – pediu Misha, com os olhos brilhando. – Tire a blusa.

Jensen tirou a camisa social branca que usava, de manga curta. Não tirou-a rápido demais, e nem tão lentamente. O movimento fora até meio robótico. Sem a camisa, um frio pareceu varrer seu peito. Um frio e um sentimento de vergonha, de que estava nu, desarmado e indefeso ali. Juntou as mãos ao redor do peito, num gesto de proteção. Tudo ainda parecia estranhamente escuro e assustador.

- Minha vez? – perguntou Misha, fitando Jensen seminu com olhos quase famintos. – Acho que vou querer que o meu parceiro tire toda a roupa de uma vez.

Jensen segurou as calças.

- Não. – disse o moreno, estreitando os olhos. – Pensando melhor, eu quero que meu parceiro tire toda a roupa, _com a minha ajuda._

Por um momento, ninguém ousou dizer nada. Jensen quase podia ouvir um mecanismo rangendo em sua mente.

- Ok. - concordou Danneel. – Vicky, acho que vou precisar da sua ajudinha aqui, se é que me entende.

- Com o maior prazer. – respondeu a morena, sorrindo.

Vagarosamente, Victoria desceu a saia justa cor-de-vinho da ruiva. Danneel ergueu um pé para fora da saia, indicando o sapato roxo a ser retirado. E Victoria retirou-o, quase como se o sapato fosse de cristal e Danneel a Cinderela. O mesmo se repetiu com o outro pé. A calcinha preta foi tirada mais sensualmente, com algumas pausas e trocas de olhares maliciosos.

- Sua vez, rapazes. – incitou Victoria, lambendo os lábios.

Misha se aproximou e ajoelhou-se. Jensen mal se mexeu, mesmo quando o moreno escorregou a mão por suas pernas, começando da cintura. Seu sapato marfim foi retirado primeiro, juntamente com as meias, com pressa, embora seus pés recebessem uma rápida massagem dos dedos hábeis de Collins. O moreno em seguida apertou as panturrilhas do loiro, subindo vagarosamente suas mãos pelas pernas de Jensen. Apalpou o traseiro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Contornou as mãos pela cintura de Jensen, sem parar de tocar a sua calça jeans. Apertou seu sexo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra desafivelava o cinto. Deu-lhe uma mordiscada no membro, por cima da calça.

- Isso é golpe sujo! – advertiu Victoria, de algum lugar.

Misha deu um risinho e abaixou as calças de Jensen. Mordeu-lhe o membro novamente, ao mesmo tempo que massageava os testículos, por cima da cueca branca de Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, sentia que seu corpo correspondia ao agrado. Mas o mesmo tempo, sua mente continuava longe dali. Um monstro longínquo teria dito que aquele era o sinal para parar com tudo, se estivesse presente em sua mente. Mas não estava. Nada estava presente em sua mente.

Misha tirou a cueca branca, por fim. Fitou o pênis semi-ereto do outro, passando a língua pelos lábios. Iria abocanhá-lo, se Danneel não tivesse cortado o clima com um pigarro.

- Regras são regras. – alertou a ruiva. – Você só pediu para tirar a roupa dele.

- Ok, ok... – concordou Misha, desapontado, levantando-se.

- Bom, isso foi... interessante. – disse Victoria, passando a mãos pelos seios distraidamente. - E acho que não me resta escolha se não pedir o "show número 2".

- O quê? Já...? – perguntou Danneel, receosa, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada.

- Como quiser, amor. – respondeu Misha, sorrindo.

**SEX GAME**

Jensen nunca soube explicar o que sentiu naquele momento. Nunca pôde compreender o que se passara. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes e achava que provavelmente nunca o sentiria de novo. A questão é o que se seguiu mudaria completamente o destino de Jensen Ackles, mesmo ele não acreditando em destino. "_Destino é para os inseguros_", diria ele, num pensamento parecido com o personagem que interpretava ultimamente. Até mesmo milagres ocupavam um campo em seu ceticismo. Mas aquela noite, seu pensamento mudara. Tudo mudara.

O primeiro passo de tudo mal foi percebido por Jensen. Misha acabara de tirar toda a roupa, inclusive a de baixo. Encaminhou-se até ele. Novamente, o destino, ou o que quer que fosse, estava conspirando para o loiro àquela noite. Se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido minutos antes, Jensen provavelmente teria recuado de um Misha nu, vestido a roupa e ido embora, alegando que aquilo passara dos limites. Mas não foi o que ocorreu, pois Jensen não estava em condições de recuar, e tão pouco de adiantar. Mas aquilo mudaria, tudo mudaria.

- Primeiramente, - começou Victoria, já nua, de algum canto. – abrace seu parceiro.

Misha envolveu os braços fortes pelas costas de Jensen, que mal reagiu ao toque.

- E o parceiro, retribua o abraço. - continuou Danneel, abraçando a morena, ambas nuas.

Jensen abraçou Misha, colando mais os seus corpos nus. Sentia o sexo do outro contra o seu, mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia nada.

- Jen? - chamou Misha, baixinho. – Está tudo bem, _amor_?

Foi o estopim. O estopim da mudança.

Primeiro Jensen ouviu a voz, longínqua, de Misha, imerso na escuridão. Depois foi o hálito do outro a centímetros da sua boca. Podia sentiu seus pêlos loiros se arrepiarem àquele hálito. Em seguida, o cheiro de Misha. Um cheiro de loção pós-barba e perfume masculino. Um cheiro inebriante, um cheiro masculinamente estranho. Um cheiro que Jensen nunca havia sentido nas cenas com o moreno, mesmo nas com mais contato físico.

_- Sweet pie? – _ouviu uma voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo doce, chamando-o de um apelido que provavelmente seu personagem, Dean Winchester, gostaria de ser chamado. – Coração?

As mãos do moreno passeavam pelos contornos das suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que as do loiro faziam a mesma dança no outro. Deus! Era completamente divino e enlouquecedor aquele contato físico...

Por fim, Jensen Ackles pôde sentir o toque dos lábios de Misha Collins nos seus, em um singelo e rápido selinho. Jensen fechou os olhos ao toque. Em seu interior, um monstro gritava uma última nota em desespero, anunciando seu falecimento.

Jensen abriu os olhos. Podia enxergar, finalmente, agora. Um milagre acontecer naquela noite. Novamente estava fitando aquelas safiras azuis que lhe tiravam o fôlego. A venda que tapava sua cegueira caíra novamente, dessa vez definitivamente. Mas, agora, ele não fugiria. Não poderia, não queria e não tinha que fugir novamente. Seu lugar era ali, e sempre fora. Seu destino era ali, e sempre fora. Agora Jensen entendia. Agora ele acreditava em milagres.

- Está tudo ótimo.-Respondeu Jensen, com um sorrisinho.

- Que bom, eu achei que tivesse te perdido por um momento, de novo. – comentou Misha.

- E perdeu. Mas eu voltei, estou aqui novamente. E daqui não sairei jamais.

Misha erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Virou filósofo, é?

- Talvez sim, talvez não.

Misha responderia, se Vicky não tivesse cortado-o.

- Agora, beije o seu parceiro amorosamente, como se ele fosse de fato o seu parceiro na vida real.

E Jensen obedeceu. Teria beijado Misha mesmo que aquilo não fizesse parte do desafio proposto. Sua boca juntou-se a de Misha, dessa vez calmamente, sem pressa. Os lábios de ambos se abriram, dando passagem a línguas apaixonadas. Duas amantes que quase haviam se separado para sempre aquela noite. Duas mentes que juraram, em sua dança por ambas as bocas, que se encontrariam novamente.

Jensen pôs uma mão sobre a nuca do moreno, juntando ainda mais as bocas. Misha fez o mesmo, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos loiros do outro, num gesto que era quase marca registrada de seus beijos, mesmo os técnicos com atrizes.

- Agora, parem o beijo. - anunciou Victoria. – Olhem nos olhos do seu parceiro e diga, de todo o seu coração:

- Eu te amo. – disseram Jensen e Misha ao mesmo tempo, antes mesmo que Victoria pudesse terminar a frase. Teriam dito de qualquer modo. – Eu te amo. – repetiram, os olhos azuis safiras e verdes esmeraldas quase sugando o brilho uns dos outros.

Teriam dito mais e mais vezes aquela frase, se suas bocas não se juntassem novamente, num beijo tão cheio de romantismo quanto o anterior. E não era o último. Na verdade, perderam até a conta de quantos foram, e de quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Isso não era importante. Contar não era importante. A única que importava era que, naquele instante, eram dois apaixonados. Dois amantes. Dois parceiros. Dois namorados. Dois noivos. Dois maridos. Dois amores.

**SEX GAME**

Minutos se passaram, para Victoria. Segundos, para Jensen e Misha. Horas, para Danneel. Um silêncio constrangedor se abatia sobre a sala com velas, sendo quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos beijos ainda trocados pelos dois homens.

- Vicky? – chamou Danneel. As duas mulheres já haviam parado o desafio tempos atrás.

Victoria fez um sinal com a mão como que indicasse ''_só um momento''_. Danneel fitou os dois homens. Fitou os braços que se entrelaçavam, passando pelas costas, pescoço, rostos e cabelos um do outro. Fitou as bocas que se desgrudavam apenas por segundos, mas que na maioria das vezes pareciam estar costuradas. Fitou os narizes que se roçavam carinhosamente. Fitou os olhos. Os olhos... apaixonados. Uma raiva borbulhou dentro da mulher. Topara fazer aquilo por diversão, por sexo, por prazer. Mas aqueles dois pareciam estar levando as coisas a um outro nível.

- Já chega! - bradou Danneel, fuzilando os dois. – O jogo acabou! Vocês ganharam, ok?

A ruiva vestiu a roupa rapidamente, sobre protestos de Victoria. Os dois homens pareciam nem terem escutado-a.

- Dan, espera! É só sexo, não tem nada... – começou Victoria.

- Chega, chega dessa palhaçada! – tornou a gritar Danneel, terminando de vestir a blusa sem alça vermelha.

Antes que Victoria pudesse reiniciar seus protestos, a ruiva já disparava para a saída. Danneel tentou abrir a porta ao final do corredor, com a mesma pressa que seu marido havia tentado abrir momentos antes. Trancada. Droga, onde estava a porra da chave?

- Dan, espera... – Victoria chamou, às suas costas. Ainda estava nua.

Dannel girou nos calcanhares.

- Onde está a merda da chave, Victoria? Me deixe sair! – não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

- Está aqui – Victoria estendeu-lhe uma chave de bronze. Mas, quando Danneel foi arrancá-la de sua mão, ela recuou. – Mas, antes, eu gostaria de falar algumas palavras.

Danneel fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Já chega, ok? O jogo acabou, nós perdemos. Fim! Agora me dá essa maldita...

- Dan, para quê serviu esse jogo todo?

- Como...?

- Porque você e Jensen estão aqui?

- Pelo sexo, é óbvio! Por diversão!

- Então, o que mudou? Por que quer ir embora?

Danneel riu. Não porque achara a pergunta engraçada, mas riu de nervosismo.

- Por quê? Por quê? Você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de perguntar...?

- Danneel Harris, por que você quer ir embora? – Vicky continuou.

- Porque meu marido está todo derretido nos braços do seu, ora essas! Eu pensei que seria só sexo, mas aquilo lá... aquilo... não era só prazer.

- Tem certeza?

- Como é...? – as veias da garganta da ruiva gritavam para pularem fora de sua pele. – Vicky, você viu o que eu vi?

- Não, não vi. Sabe por quê? Porque eu tenho olhos diferentes. Porque eu _sei_ ver melhor do que você. Porque eu estou acostumada a ver mais do que você.

Danneel riu, novamente.

- Tá tirando com a minha cara? Se aquilo lá não era amor, era o quê então? Sexo carnal?

- Ciúmes. – Victoria disse, calando Danneel por alguns insantes.

- Vicky... eu...

- Olha, Dan, eu vou entender se você quiser ir. Eu não te prenderei aqui. Você é livre. Mas eu espero que você saiba que meu marido não estava, de maneira nenhuma, tentando fazer o seu se apaixonar, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Como você pode...?

- Porque eu confio nele, Danneel. Essa não é a nossa primeira vez. E eu até entendo você sentir ciúmes, porque eu também já senti, e muito.

- Mas Vicky, não querendo me gabar, mas meu marido é Jensen Ackles! Não é qualquer um! Digo, até mesmo você deve ter uma queda enorme só de vê-lo por perto...

- Talvez. Mas a questão é que eu o Misha aprendemos a lidar com esses sentimentos, entende? Aprendemos a separar sexo de amor, e a juntá-los também, quando estamos juntos.

- Mas, Vicky... eles... eles... o jeito como...

- Não se preocupe, querida. Eu já vi coisas piores nessas experiências com outros casais.

- Piores como...?

- Piores do tipo "não consigo te ver sem camisa sem melar minhas calças". – Victoria fez uma imitação em uma voz meio rechonchuda **.**

Danneel riu, dessa vez não era por nervosismo.

- Dan, eu posso te garantir que nada vai mudar depois dessa noite. Confia em mim?

Danneel fitou com uma momento. Passou o olhar pelos próprios pés, e voltou-o para a morena novamente.

- Confio. – disse, por fim.

- E ainda quer a chave? – Victoria estendeu-a novamente.

Danneel fitou-a atentamente, antes de se decidir:

- Não. Não vou sair daqui essa noite.

Victoria sorriu, recuando com a chave novamente.

- Então, vamos voltar lá pra dentro? – perguntou.

- Poder ser... Mas, Vicky...

- O quê?

- O jogo já acabou, nós perdemos. O que temos que fazer ainda?

- Não se preocupe, perdemos a batalha, mas não a guerra.

- Como assim?

- Bom, ainda temos muito com o que nos divertirmos lá dentro... – A morena passou a língua pelos lábios.

Danneel riu novamente. As duas voltaram para a sala, mãos dadas. Deixaram o corredor para trás. O corredor que não veriam mais por umas boas e belas horas. As duas entraram no quarto à luz de velas, onde Jensen e Misha continuavam do mesmo modo como outrora, abraçados, aos beijos. Vicky foi até o rádio e ligou-o, sintonizando em uma música lenta, sensual.

- Dan, já que você não aprecia essa maravilhosa vista. – Victoria acenou para o casal de homens se beijando. – Vamos ter que nos divertir juntas, apenas.

- Como assim? – Danneel se aproximou da outra, com um sorriso safado no rosto. – O que quer que eu faça?

- Bom, você poderia começar tirando toda essa roupa inútil. – Vicky provocou.

- Sim, senhora.

Danneel tirou a blusa vermelha sem alça. Parou, porém, antes de desafivelar o sutiã preto.

- O que foi? – perguntou Victoria.- Quer ajuda?

Danneel fitou dos pés a cabeça, com um brilho no olhar.

- Adoraria. – concluiu, antes de Victoria atacá-la.

**SEX GAME**

Jensen nem notou quando Misha enlaçou a sua cintura com os dois braços, e o conduziu, a passos lentos, no ritmo da música de fundo, ao sofá da sala. Os beijos do moreno entorpeciam totalmente sua mente, e o faziam se esquecer até do próprio nome. O mais velho deitou-o, devagar, no sofá, sem interromper a sequência de beijos.

Por falar em sequência, eles continuaram. Cada vez as línguas explorando mais e mais de cada boca que passavam. Cada vez Jensen se via mais entregue aquela sensação, mais viciado naquele beijo. As pausas para respirarem pareciam horas. Foi numa dessas pausas, que Misha parou, sorrindo para um Jensen que lhe retribuiu um sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jensen, faceiro.

- Nada, é só que... eu estou feliz que tenha voltado à si. Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo.

- Eu também. – disse Jensen, dando uma selinho no outro. – Muito feliz. Aliás, me desculpe pelo meu comportamento momentos atrás...

- Tudo bem. O importante é que você está aqui, comigo e feliz.

- E que quero ser _seu_ esta noite. – completou Jensen.

- Bom, não era o que tínhamos combinado, mas já que você insiste...

Jensen não esperou que Misha continuasse, avançando para a boca do moreno, em mais uma sequência de beijos viciantes.

**SEX GAME**

- Vicky...! – gemeu Danneel, sentindo seu umbigo ser sugado.

Victoria passou a língua ao redor da barriga da ruiva.

- Gosta assim...? – perguntou Victoria, levantando o rosto.

- Muito. – disse Danneel, puxando a morena para um beijo.

- Bom, vai gostar ainda mais...disso. – disse Victoria, após beijos ardentes, abaixando e apalpando a calcinha da outra.

- Ah, é? Tô pagando pra ver. – disse Danneel, mordendo dois dedos sedutoramente.

- Ah, é? Pois bem dona Danneel Harris, vai ficar me provocando? Vou ter que te ensinar a se comportar?

- É claro que vai. – Danneel riu.

- Pois bem, isso vai ser porque você foi uma má menina, fugindo daquele jeito. – Victoria disse, antes de abaixar a calcinha da ruiva.

**SEX GAME**

Os beijos do casal do sofá continuavam. Em uma das longas pausas para tomar ar, Misha beijou o rosto de Jensen.

- O quê...? – começou Jensen, em protesto pelos beijos de línguas terem cessado.

Mas logo eles recomeçaram, dessa vez no pescoço do loiro, que sentiu seus pelos da nuca se eriçar.

- Misha... – Jensen gemeu, num misto de riso sem motivo.

Misha desceu pelo pescoço, indo parar no peito. Chegou no mamilo esquerdo e sugou-o com força, fazendo Jensen arquear as costas.

- Oh...yeah... – gemeu Jensen, enquanto Misha trocava as carícias para o outro mamilo.

O moreno passou a sugar os dois, a intervalos. Deixava um rastro de saliva no peito do peito do loiro no caminho, provocando uma sensação gélida na pele quente.

- Droga... Misha... – Jensen arfava, a cada sugada do outro. Sentia que outras partes do seu corpo começavam a reagir com as carícias.

- Oh, olha o que temos aqui! – Disse Misha marotamente, apertando o membro já duro do loiro com uma das mãos. Jensen corou. – Quer que eu dê um jeitinho nisso?

- Já não era sem tempo... – ironizou Jensen, sorrindo.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, é, seu safado? Não reclame se gamar depois...

- Eu não reclamarei, prometo.

Misha beijou-o nos lábios.

- Eu... sei... que... você... não... vai... reclamar. – disse, entre beijinhos.

- Tá...esperando... o... quê... então? – Jensen provocou, retribuindo os beijos.

Misha partiu para o bote.

**SEX GAME**

- Puta que pariu! - gemeu Danneel, quando Victoria começou a passar a língua pelos lábios exteriores da genitália da mulher.

- Está gostoso assim? – Victoria mordiscou um lábio.

- Muito... – disse Danneel. – Mas pode melhorar.

- Ah, é? E que tal isso? – Victoria sugou com força.

- Porra, Vicky... – Danneel recuperou o ar. – Onde você aprendeu esses truques...?

- Segredo. – disse Victoria, começando a chupar-lhe os lábios vaginais. Danneel não disse mais nada, por um bom tempo.

**SEX GAME**

Por um momento, Jensen sentiu um leve comichão na ponta do pênis, como uma coceira. À seguir, veio aquela sensação quente da saliva do moreno na ponta de sua glande. E no momento seguinte suas terminações nervosas entravam em choque com a língua daquele homem passeando pela cabeça de seu pênis.

- Misha... chupa logo... – as palavras lhe escaparam da boca.

Então Misha tomou fôlego e antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de tomar fôlego também o moreno estava chupando-o. Mas não o seu pênis, surpreendeu-se Jensen, e sim seus testículos.

- O quê...? – Jensen já começaria a protestar, mas se deu conta de que aquilo era bom, _muito_ bom.

Misha circulava com a língua cada um dos seus testículos, dando-lhe leves mordidas. Por fim, sugava-os como se fossem duas balas, o que fazia Jensen ver estrelas.

- Droga... Misha... – gemeu Jensen, antes de perder a fala novamente.

Misha passou a masturbá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto continuava a sugá-lo no saco escrotal.

- Tá bom assim, amorzinho? – Misha provocou, parando de sugá-lo e masturbá-lo.

- Só... cala... a... boca... e... continua. – Jensen recuperava o fôlego.

Misha não atendeu o seu pedido. Dessa vez, as carícias foram diferentes. O moreno passou a lambê-lo no membro, do saco escrotal a glande, por toda a extensão do pênis. Jensen deve que morder a língua para não gritar quando Misha por fim abocanhou-lhe o membro, _todo _o membro. O loiro podia sentir a cabeça do pênis roçando contra a garganta do outro, que lhe fazia carícias com a língua dentro da própria boca.

Jensen não agüentou e sucumbiu ao desejo de se arquear e puxar os cabelos de Misha em um movimento de vai e vem. Nem lhe passou pela cabeça que aquilo poderia sufocar o moreno. Seus neurônios não raciocinavam direito. Estava a ponto de ter um orgasmo quando, inesperadamente, o moreno apertou-lhe os pulsos com as duas mãos, parando os movimentos. Misha levantou-se rapidamente, avançou para Jensen e beijou-o. O loiro mal correspondeu o beijo, tamanha era sua perplexidade.

- Por quê...? – perguntou, num muxoxo.

- Você não vai gozar agora. – respondeu Misha, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior. – Ainda não...

Jensen o teria beijado novamente, se Misha não lhe pusesse dois dedos sobre os lábios. O loiro mordeu-os, avidamente. Misha negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não. Assim não. – Misha ensinou-o, lhe tirado os dedos da boca. O moreno introduziu os dois dedos em sua própria boca e lambeu-os vagarosamente, para desespero de Jensen. – Assim, desse jeito.

Misha voltou os dedos à boca de Jensen, que obedeceu o ensinamento e lambeu-os, tentando sentir o gosto de cada gota da saliva venenosa do moreno, na extensão daqueles dedos.

- Muito bom. – disse Misha, acenando com a cabeça. Retirou os dedos da boca de Jensen.

- O que pretende...? – Começou Jensen, sem entender bulhufas daquilo.

O moreno puxou as pernas do loiro para cima, bruscamente. Circulou o ânus de Jensen com os dois dedos, rindo pervertidamente. Jensen também riu, acompanhando aquela risada rouca e gostosa do outro. Tomou fôlego em seguida, já aguardando ansiosamente o próximo movimento do seu marido por uma noite.

**SEX GAME**

- Ah... ah... ah... sua vaca! – gemeu Danneel, estirada no chão.

- Do que foi que me chamou? - Victoria parou o sexo oral na outra. – Está querendo levar outra lição, mocinha?

- Só se for agora, vaca. – provocou Dannel.

Victoria passou a sugar a vagina da outra, fazendo-a gemer novamente. Um momento depois, e uma língua brincalhona adentrava o interior da ruiva.

- Merda...vadia... – gritou Danneel, sentindo como se um funil estivesse sugando-a por baixo**.**

- Vadia? Vai ver quem é a vadia agora, Danneel Harris. – Victoria disse, adentrando um dedo, sem nenhum pudor ou preparação, no ânus da mulher.

- Ah... ah... isso... isso... isso é o melhor... que... você pode...fazer? – Danneel perguntou, ofegante.

Victoria fitou-a perplexa.

- Danneel Harris, prepare-se para engolir o que disse. – anunciou Victoria, apontando-lhe a mão desocupada. Um momento depois, e Victoria adentrava dedos hábeis nos dois orifícios da ruiva, que se contorcia. – E agora...?

Victoria começou um vai e vem de dedos frenético no interior da outra.

- Tá... fraco... - provocou Danneel, mal conseguindo abrir a boca para não gritar sem pudor.

- E o que acha disso? – Victoria perguntou, abaixando-se e passando a lamber, morder e sugar os lábios exteriores da ruiva, ao redor dos seus dedos.

Danneel não respondeu, não que Vicky precisa-se de uma resposta. O próprio corpo, convulsivo, da ruiva já lhe respondia tudo o que queria.

**SEX GAME**

Misha Collins contornou os seus dois dedos, molhados com a saliva de Jensen Ackles, na entrada do próprio. Jensen mordeu os lábios, porque o moreno estava demorando tanto. Mas a seguir ele baixou a cabeça, surpreendo Jensen por não ter adentrado-o com os dedos lubrificados. Misha passou a lamber o loiro na entrada, recolhendo a saliva de Jensen que depositara a ali há segundos. Jensen mordeu a língua. Porra, porque nunca pensara naquilo antes?

O moreno estendeu-lhe os dois dedos, já secos, novamente. Jensen lambeu-os, obedientemente. Misha, então, esfregou os dois dedos novamente molhados na entrada de Jensen mais um -se e segou-o com força no orifício, fazendo as nádegas do loiro se arquearem. E aquilo se repetiu, uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, Misha depositou os dedos dentro da entrada do outro, molhando seu interior. Recolheu a saliva depositada com sua língua a seguir. Mas, não tornou a oferecer os dedos para Jensen novamente. Dessa vez, Misha não ousou tirar a língua do interior do loiro.

Jensen mordeu a própria mão. Diabos, que língua habilidosa era aquela? Adentrava-o, espalhando saliva quente por seu canal quente e apertado. Explorava seu interior, enquanto brincava em um movimento de vai-e-vêm e por vezes circulares lá dentro.

Jensen começou a se masturbar, não agüentando aquela espécie de tortura. Tinha a necessidade, _deveria_ explodir à qualquer momento. Misha percebeu que o loiro se tocava, parando os movimentos em seu interior.

- O quê...? Fiz alguma coisa errada...? – perguntou Jensen, atônito e nervoso.

- Nada do que você fizer será errado. – Misha sorriu. – Apenas, me deixe cuidar das suas necessidades.

Jensen abriu a boca para responder que Misha estava cuidando delas bem até demais, mas tudo que saiu de sua garganta foi um gemido sufocado. Misha acabara de voltar a chupar o seu membro. O loiro suava. Misha estava, literalmente, e finalmente, chupando-o com o vigor que ansiava. Mas antes que Jensen pudesse gozar, o moreno parou os movimentos bruscamente, pela segunda vez.

- Misha! – bradou Jensen, já se irritando.

- Calminha amor. – disse Misha, levantando-se, se acomodou em cima do loiro, sentando-se em seu torso, de costas para ele.

Jensen sabia perfeitamente que Misha estava tentando provocá-lo, com aquele contato físico mais abrangente, mas nem por isso desgostou do movimento do moreno, embora tivesse evitado-lhe um orgasmo.

- Agora sim, bem melhor. - disse Misha, inclinando para frente e massageando os pés do loiro.

Jensen se sentia febril, Misha estava rebolando nele novamente, enquanto o chupava. O loiro até iria usar de suas mãos ou sua língua para adentrar a entrada do homem como forma de retribuição, se Misha não fizesse isso primeiro. Misha adentrou a sua entrada com um dedo brincalhão, vagarosamente, enquanto a língua brincava com sua glande.

Os movimentos no interior do loiro se intensificaram, para delírio do próprio, à medida que o moreno começava a aumentar a velocidade em que lhe fazia sexo oral. A mão disponível de Misha, sem perder tempo, passou a fazer carícias no saco escrotal de Jensen.

Jensen não respirava, estava endoidando. Misha cumpria a promessa de atender a todas as suas necessidades. A visão do traseiro do moreno rebolando quase em seu rosto o atordoava. As carícias em seu saco escrotal provocavam curto-circuitos em seu cérebro. O dedo que lhe adentrava e saía, delirantemente, cada vez mais fundo, o deixava com a boca seca. As lambidas em toda a extensão de seu membro, as carícias em sua glande, as vezes que ele engolia seu pênis por completo e apenas grunhidos sufocados eram ouvidos, o estavam matando.

- Droga... Misha... – Jensen se agarrava ao estofado do sofá, delirante. Misha chupava-o de um jeito, uma velocidade e uma vontade que nenhuma mulher havia, nem mesmo Danneel. Era quase como se o pênis de Jensen fosse um pirulito tremendamente suculento na boca de uma criança.

Misha tirou-lhe os agrados nos testículos e passou a masturbá-lo enquanto o chupava vigorosamente. Foi o fim, o paraíso para Jensen.

- Hmm...caralho! Misha! Isso... ah... – Jensen gritava, sem nenhum pudor.

Foi o suficiente para Misha parar de chupá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo intensificar os movimentos em sua entrada e na masturbação. Jensen não agüentou e teve um orgasmo, gozando seu líquido sobre seu abdômen e o peito de Misha, por pouco não atingindo a face do moreno. Misha levantou-se, fitando Jensen com um sorriso. O loiro arfava, tentando controlar o batimento cardíaco e a respiração. O moreno não deixou por menos e deitou-se sobre o mais alto, beijando-o vigorosamente.

- Mi... eu... – Jensen tentava dizer, entre beijos e arfadas de ar. – Obrigado... foi... incrível... essa... noite...

Misha cortou um beijo, fitando-o sorridente e com um brilho no olhar.

- Quem disse que acabou? – o moreno lambeu-lhe os lábios.

- Como assim? – perguntou Jensen, já temendo que se Misha recomeçasse todas aquelas carícias novamente, seu coração não seria forte o suficiente e sucumbiria a um infarto.

- Eu ainda não gozei essa noite. – sussurrou Misha, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Jensen iria beijá-lo e pedir desculpas por ter se esquecido daquele fato, mas Misha se afastou antes que seus lábios se encostassem novamente.

- Não... não... - reclamou Jensen, puxando-o de volta para mais uma sessão de beijos entorpecentes, mas Misha insistiu e se afastou.

- Já volto. – disse Misha, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. – Vou buscar algumas... _coisinhas_.

**SEX GAME**

Victoria puxava o quadril de Danneel Harris contra sua língua, rapidamente.

- Merda...Vicky...! – Danneel gemia, sentindo a outra sugar-lhe com uma precisão quase sobrenatural.

Victoria apalpou os seios da ruiva com as duas mãos, massageando os mamilos. Circulavas com as mãos, apertava-os, beliscava, massageava. Então, quando Danneel estava quase tendo um orgasmo, Victoria parou.

- O quê...? – resmungou Danneel, enxugando o suor da testa.

- Já volto, vagabunda. – disse Victoria, levantando-se.

Danneel emburrou a cara.

- Vai rápido então, piranha. – Danneel reclamou.-Você me deve um orgasmo ainda...

**SEX GAME**

Misha subiu ao segundo andar da mansão. Entrou no seu quarto. Victoria estava lá dentro, remexendo em algumas caixas de sapato dentro de um armário branco.

- Hey, baby. - cumprimentou o moreno. – como está indo com Danneel?

- Oi, querido. – disse ela, acenando para ele. – Bom, muito bom. E com Jensen?

- Melhor do que a encomenda. – o moreno tinha um brilho nos olhos.

- Ótimo. - disse ela, se aproximando.

- Aliás, acho que está indo bom até demais. – O moreno sorriu, safadamente, antes de dar um beijo francês na esposa.

Victoria riu.

- Ué, também posso ter um pouco de diversão, não é? – Victoria perguntou, sorrindo.

- Claro que pode. Aliás, falando nisso, sabe onde está o lubrificante e as camisinhas?

- Lubrificante? Acha que vai precisar disso? - Victoria perguntou, apreensiva.** – **Nunca precisou usar do nosso lubrificante antes, você sempre deu um jeito de fazer sem.

- Não quero machucá-lo, só isso. - disse Misha, sorrindo sem motivo.

- Uau, sério?

- É, bem... Jensen é... especial.

Victoria fitou-o por um instante.

- Bom, contato que você não me dê o pé na bunda... – Victoria deu de ombros, ouvindo um murmúrio do que achou ser um "_isso nunca vai acontecer"_ da boca do marido. – O lubrificante está ali. – ela apontou para o criado-mudo, antes de voltar a mexer no armário branco.

- E o West?-Perguntou Misha, enquanto abria a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirava um pote de lubrificante e um pacote de camisinha lá de dentro.

- Dormindo como um anjo. – disse Victoria, fitando o berço em que seu filho quase roncava. - Graças a Deus!

Misha levantou-se, caminhou até o berço. West dormia em meio à uma manta fina. Pensou em fazer-lhe um agrado, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Não queria que o filho acordasse naquela noite, e soltasse aquele berreiro digno de uma tortura psicológica.

-Boa noite.- Misha jogou-lhe um beijo no ar. A seguir, o moreno se encaminhou para a porta. – Até mais, amor.

- Até. – disse Victoria, em meio ao barulho de caixas.

**SEX GAME**

Quando Misha voltou, Jensen já estava sentado no sofá, mais calmo.

- Voltei, coração – disse o moreno, sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá. – Demorei muito?

- Sim, é óbvio. - disse Jensen, se aproximando do outro, sorridente pela volta do mais velho. – Como você pôde me deixar 3 minutos e 42 segundos aqui?

- Você contou o tempo? – surpreendeu-se Misha, segurando nas mãos do outro e trazendo-o mais perto para si.

- É, eu sei que foi brega, mas...

- Não foi nada. Eu achei lindo. – disse Misha, beijando-o. - lindo, como você.

- Ah, é? – Jensen retribuia os beijos, envolvendo os braços nas costas do outro. – Pois saiba que você também é lindo, lindo.

- Sou, é? – Misha jogou o pote de lubrificante e o pacote de camisinha no chão. – Diz mais.

- E também é muito charmoso, e elegante.

- Continua.

- Além de ser casado comigo.

- O quê? – Misha cortou um beijo.

- Bom, eu imaginei que nós éramos casados, sabe. Só por essa noite.

Misha fitou-o curiosamente, antes de avançar para mais um beijo de língua carinhoso.

- Hum, gostei disso. – disse, os olhos brilhando. - Não é uma má idéia.

Jensen riu.

- Então, topa se casar comigo só por essa noite? – o loiro perguntou, com olhar pidão.

- Topo! – Misha concluiu, entre beijos e abraços. – Topo tudo que você quiser, e mais um pouco.

Jensen responderia, se a boca do moreno deixasse. E mais uma vez, o loiro se viu perdido naqueles beijos mais eloqüentes que qualquer palavra. Mais uma vez, se viu sendo deitado no sofá pelo moreno, sem desgrudar daquela boca.

Até o próprio Misha já estava se viciando naquelas sequências de beijos. Mas, droga, ele tinha que se separar do loiro para usar a camisinha e o lubrificante! Aproveitou um momento em que Jensen começava a beijar-lhe o pescoço para poder se afastar.

- Espera, Jen. – Jensen já começava a masturbá-lo.

- O que foi? Não gosta disso? – perguntou Jensen, aumentando a velocidade com que masturbava o outro.

Misha fechou os olhos, tentando limpar a mente do desejo de se entregar aquele movimento do outro.

- Não, é...só...que... – Misha afastou a mão do outro de seu membro. – Tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Ah, é? E qual seria? – Jensen se interessou.

Misha pegou o pacote de camisinha e o pote de vaselina do chão. Jensen riu safadamente.

- Podia ter avisado antes, acho essa idéia muito melhor do que a que tinha em mente. – a língua do loiro dançou em seus lábios.

Misha tentou se concentrar, fitando para o pacote de camisinha. Abriu-o. Pegou o membro, novamente ereto, do loiro e pôs-se a vesti-lo com o preservativo.

- Não, não, não. – Jensen arrancou o preservativo do pênis.

- Que foi? – Misha perguntou, atordoado. – Jensen, acho melhor fazermos isso com proteção e...

- Não é isso. – disse Jensen, estendendo-lhe a camisinha. – Você ainda não gozou essa noite, se lembra.

Misha se segurou para não rir.

- Jen, benzinho, eu não preciso ser o ativo para gozar. - o moreno, pegou a camisinha e pôs-se a vestir o membro do outro novamente. – Com você, eu posso gozar de mil e uma maneiras.

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se segurar para não agarrar o outro e lhe dar mais um beijo romântico.

- Mi, mas eu quero que você seja o ativo. – Jensen parou as mãos de Misha que o vestiam. – Você merece ser o ativo. E, bem, encare isso como uma forma de desculpas por eu ter sido tão imbecil essa noite.

Misha o encarou, com curiosidade

.

- Jen, mas nós tínhamos combinado...

- Esqueça o que combinamos. – insistiu Jensen. – Eu quero me entregar para você e quero que você me possua, entendeu?

Misha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigado. – o moreno disse, sorrindo safadamente, enquanto vestia o preservativo. – Vai ser um prazer te foder gostosamente hoje, meu marido.

Jensen riu.

- E vai ser um prazer ser fodido gostosamente por você, querido. – o estômago de Jensen deu um embrulho de ansiedade.

Nunca topara nada daquilo na vida, e mesmo assim estava topando de tudo com o moreno. Misha definitivamente merecia a chave do seu coração aquela noite. E junto com a chave, seu corpo e alma vinham como brindes. Pois Jensen estava disposto a entregar tudo o que tinha, tudo o que era e tudo o que desejara para Misha, seu marido por uma noite.

**SEX GAME**

- Voltei, minha cadelinha. – Anunciou Vicky, sorridente.

- Até que enfim, hein. – reclamou Danneel. – Eu já estava até cogitando terminar "o serviço" com minhas próprias mãos.

Victoria riu.

- Não tão cedo.-A morena sacudiu uma calcinha com uma espécie de pênis de plástico acoplado.

Danneel se segurou para não rir.

- O que foi? – perguntou Vicky, fitando o objeto.

- Nada, não... - desconversou Danneel. Não pôde deixar de lembrar no instrumento que usara juntamente com suas amigas de faculdade, anos atrás.

- Pois bem, - continou Vantoche. – Quer que eu vista ou quer usá-lo?

- O quê? – Danneel engasgou. – Vicky, eu não tenho prática com essas coisas.

- Nunca é tarde para aprender...

- Eu até aceitaria sua oferta, se você não me devesse um orgasmo ainda.

Victoria deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então. – a morena vestiu a calcinha. – Mas saiba que eu não costumo pegar leve, mesmo com principiantes.

- E saiba que eu não quero que você pegue leve, vadia. – Danneel provocou, abrindo as pernas e preparando-se para receber a outra.

- Tudo bem, eu avisei. – disse Victoria, preparando-se para a penetração.

**SEX GAME**

Misha abriu o pote de lubrificante. Pegou um pouco do gel transparente lá de dentro com uma das mãos, passando-a em seu membro em seguida. Jensen apenas fitava, olhar ansioso, o moreno naquela semi-masturbação.

- Vai querer um pouco? - Misha estendeu o pote. – Porque já vou avisando, vai doer.

- Bom, eu não sou de vidro, mas aceito sua oferta. – o loiro avançou para o pote.

-Nã-na-ni-na-não. – Misha afastou o pote das garras do outro. – _eu_ passo para você.

- Bom, é, vou ter que aceitar com essa oferta também. – Jensen riu, deitando-se novamente e abrindo as pernas.

Misha pegou mais um pouco de lubrificante do pote, fechando-o e deixando-o no chão em seguida. Jensen contorceu as sobrancelhas quando sentiu o gel gelado em sua entrada, em meio a carícias dos dedos do mais velho. Misha adentrou os dedos vagarosamente, centímetro após centímetro. Jensen mordeu a língua. Teria se rendido aqueles movimentos vagarosos em seu interior se sua mente não lhe alertasse que provavelmente o melhor ainda estava por vir.

- Está bom assim? – perguntou o moreno, avançando para ele. – Pois vai ficar ainda melhor. Eu te prometo, meu amor.

Jensen não resistiu ao desejo e abraçou o moreno, cobrindo-o de beijos vorazes. O moreno retribuiu os beijos, sentando o loiro. Quando Jensen se deu por si, já estava no colo do outro, de frente para ele e beijando-o com uma vontade e um fogo que ele não pensou que tivesse guardado em seu interior.

O moreno por sua vez enlaçou os braços na cintura do loiro, que logo desceram para as nádegas, apertando-as, um dedo brincalhão adentrando o outro em alguns momentos. Por fim, agarrou as coxas do mais novo e suspendeu-as, levantando o corpo de Ackles. Jensen só foi entender o plano do outro quando seus beijos não foram correspondidos.

- Pronto? – perguntou Misha, acordando o outro de um transe momentâneo.

Jensen estava prestes a concordar, quando o moreno surpreendeu-o novamente e encaixou o membro em sua entrada. Misha não precisava de resposta, sabia muito bem que Jensen já estava em suas mãos. Tudo o que fez foi penetrá-lo, abaixando seu corpo centímetro à centímetro, sentindo o corpo de Jensen se retrair e aquela sensação de aperto e calor aconchegante que o interior do moreno provocava.

Jensen soltou um gemido de dor, e apenas um gemido. Os seguintes foram abafados pela boca do moreno devorando a sua, que se abria com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Os movimentos foram aumentando o ritmo, estocada a estocada. Jensen mordeu o ombro do outro, abafando gemidos guturais. A dor aos poucos sendo substituída por um prazer contínuo.

Misha, totalmente dentro do outro, subiu as mãos para os cabelos do loiro. Beijando-o daquele seu modo apaixonado, parando os movimentos. Mas os movimentos logo recomeçaram, iniciados pelo próprio Jensen.

- Assim? – perguntou o loiro, entre gemidos.

- Exatamente assim. – respondeu Misha, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jensen curvou-se para trás, se segurando nos ombros do moreno. Aumentava os movimentos gradativamente. Jensen já não sentia aquela dor dilacerante de outrora. Sentia que poderia cavalgar no colo do mais velho durante horas e ainda seria muito pouco. Foi então que Misha apertou o seu quadril e parou-o.

- O quê...? – Jensen perguntou, a voz saindo quase em um ganido devido às suas cordas vocais estarem gemendo.

- Assim, agora. – disse Misha, puxando a cintura do outro mais para perto. – Assim.

O moreno passou a movimentar o quadril do loiro em círculos, cada vez mais rápido. Jensen suava. Como Misha poderia saber tanto sobre aquilo? Parecia que o moreno conhecia seu corpo de ponta a ponta. Com esse pensamento, Jensen não estranhou quando sentiu sua próstata correspondendo aos agrados, oferecendo-lhe cada vez mais prazer. Mas, ele sabia que aquilo não era culpa de sua próstata, ou de qualquer zona erógena que seu corpo pudesse ter. O grande culpado era aquele moreno sedutor a sua frente, Misha Collins. Sentia prazer principalmente por estar sendo possuído por aquele homem como nunca sonhara, e não por uma próstata sensível. Era com _quem_ estava transando, e não _como_ estava transando. Desse modo, Jensen achou perfeitamente sensato quando seu pênis entrou em mais um estado de ereção, sem nem tocá-lo.

- Hmmm... temos alguma coisinha aqui. – Misha respondeu, entre beijos, apalpando o membro do outro com uma mão.

- Toque. – pediu Jensen, gemendo. – Pelo amor de Deus, me toque. Me toque.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não precisa nem pedir. - disse Misha, sorrindo safadamente. – Mas, essa não é a melhor posição pra isso.

Jensen abriu a boca pra gritar que qualquer posição seria de bom grado para ele, mas Misha foi mais rápido e ficou de pé, segurando no colo sem se separar de seu interior. Deitou-o novamente no sofá, entre suas pernas.

- Prontinho. – sussurrou Misha, em seu ouvido, deitado em cima dele, enquanto uma mão começava a masturbá-lo.

Jensen desejou morrer naquele instante, pois definitivamente o moreno o mataria à qualquer instante, tamanho o prazer que sentia. Seu coração deu um solavanco naquele instante. O primeiro, de muitos.

**SEX GAME**

- Danneel Harris, sua galinha, sinto que vou ter que te dar uns corretivos hoje. – provocou Vicky, massageando o clitóris da outra com uma das mãos.

- Tá demorando demais, cachorra lerda. - provocou Danneel, arranhando o chão com as unhas compridas, o corpo reagindo as carícias. – Nesse tempo já daria pra eu ter...

A ruiva foi intenrrompida por uma estocada espontânea da morena, utilizando do strap-on.

- Eu...vou...te..ensinar...quem...é..a..cachorra..aqui. – Victoria anunciou, dando uma estocada a cada pausa.

Danneel não disse mais nada, com exceção de gemidos. Já fazia tanto tempo que fizera aquilo com uma mulher, que ela até já se esquecera qual era a sensação. Victoria agarrou a sua cintura e começou a puxá-la para si, ao mesmo tempo em que impulsionava o corpo para frente e fazia o seu instrumento estocar o canal vaginal da ruiva.

Não demorou muito para Danneel sucumbir aquele desejo, envolvendo as pernas na cintura da outra.

- Mais forte...mais forte...Isso, cadela...Isso... – A ruiva gritava à plenos pulmões.

- Cala a boca, e me respeita! – gritou Victoria, espalmando os seios da ruiva e massageando-os.

Danneel teria um longo trabalho de aprendizagem pela frente, ah se teria!

**SEX GAME**

- Mi... Mi... Misha! – gemeu Jensen, sentindo o outro tocá-lo na próstata.

Misha estava arqueado para trás, ajoelhado entre as pernas que se abriam para recebê-lo. Masturbava o outro ao mesmo tempo em que o estocava.

- Jen... Jen... você é tão... – Misha arfava, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos.

Jensen contraiu os dedos dos pés, sentindo o cérebro começando a derreter. Misha era mais do que um guru naquele assunto, mais do que Jensen poderia imaginar, mesmo em seu sonho mais louco. Mais do que até os seus fãs pudessem imaginar.

Collins inclinou-se para frente, entre gemidos desvairados. Sentiu vontade de adentrar inteiramente no corpo acolhedor do outro. Uma vontade de possuir Ackles de uma maneira e uma intensidade que ele mesmo nunca sentira por nenhum outro homem. O moreno deitou-se sobre o outro, passando um braço por sua nuca e puxando-o para um beijo intenso. A outra mão se ocupou de masturbar o sexo do outro, prensado contra o seu abdômen.

- Eu... não posso... – Jensen cortou o beijo. Não poderia sufocar aqueles gritos de prazer que irrompiam de sua garganta. Não poderia sufocar pedidos obscenos ou o nome do homem que o possuía e amava de um jeito que Jensen não poderia explicar.

Misha não insistiu, apenas enterrou a cabeça na covinha do pescoço do loiro. O suor escorrendo de sua testa feito cachoeira.

Então Jensen não agüentou mais aquilo, explodindo em um gozo violento contra o corpo que o explorava. Sentiu o mundo perder o foco em um grande clarão, e apenas a imagem daqueles olhos azuis o fitando-o com um fogo infernal se tornando nítida. Misha também não agüentou aquele êxtase por muito tempo, tendo um orgasmo tão intenso que por um momento ele achou que sua camisinha estourara, e que se derramaria por inteiro dentro do outro.

Jensen puxou a nuca de Misha e lhe deu um beijo, não conseguindo negar a si mesmo a necessidade de juntar a sua boca à do moreno. Não conseguindo negar a necessidade de não se mexer e deixar de acolher aquele corpo. Não conseguindo negar a necessidade de não se separar daquele homem nunca mais.

**SEX GAME**

- Ah, Vicky, caralho...! – Danneel gemeu, de quatro para a outra.

- Quem é a cachorra agora, hein? – Victoria enrolou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e puxo-os para trás, enquanto penetrava a outra.

- Eu... eu... eu...! – Danneel gemeu, desvairada.

- Desculpe, eu acho que não... _ouvi direito_. – A morena completou, dando-lhe uma estocada violenta na última frase.

- Eu sou uma cachorra! – gritou Danneel, rebolando no instrumento da outra sem perceber.

- Isso, boa menina. – disse Victoria, um sorriso quase sádico no rosto, puxando a cintura da mulher com uma mão.

Danneel já fizera penetração anal com Jensen algumas vezes, mas nunca havia sido explorada naquele lugar daquela forma com que Victoria Vantoche fazia. Tão luxuriosa e tão cheia de desejo. Victoria deu-lhe uma tapa estalado em uma das nádegas, despertando-a.

- Dan.. Dan... – gemeu a mulher, quando a ruiva passou a impulsionar suas nádegas para trás.

A morena escorregou as mãos por debaixo da cintura da ruiva, alcançando sua genitália. Danneel berrou quando sentiu uma mão coçar-lhe o clitóris e depois adentrar as suas partes.

- Isso é pra você aprender a se comportar como uma dama de respeito. – Victoria puxou os cabelos da outra com mais força e sussurou-lhe no ouvido, antes de morder seu lóbulo.

- Sim... sim... sim, senhora. – disse Danneel, movimentando os quadris para trás, enquanto sentia ser invadida pela mão da morena.

Não demorou muito para a ruiva entrar em orgasmo, com um grito agudo. Desabou no chão, sentindo as pernas e braços bambos e fracos. A morena desabou por cima dela, abraçando na região dos seios.

Ficaram assim, até suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos desacelerarem.

**SEX GAME**

-Misha, isso foi... surreal. – Jensen suspirou, deitado sobre o peito do moreno e envolvido em seus braços.

- Foi mesmo. – o moreno pontuou, sorrindo bobamente.

- Foi bom, muito, muito, muito bom. – Jensen sonhava acordado.

- Eu achei que gostaria. – o moreno deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Quer dizer, eu confesso que fiquei quase puto quando você me propôs isso, mas...droga, eu fui tão idiota! Me desculpe, eu sinto muito, mesmo...

- Jensen, - Misha, segurou o queixou do outro e fez com que o loiro olhasse em seus olhos. – Se você vai me dar mais uma transa dessa como pedido de desculpas, eu agradeço. Mas, não precisa ficar se culpando por aquilo que você fez anteriormente.

Jensen riu.

- Pode apostar que, se você só aceitar minhas desculpas fazendo esse tipo de sexo, eu vou querer seu perdão de meia em meia hora.

Misha riu.

- E eu não negaria, com certeza.

Os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um momento, sorrindo. Os narizes se roçaram carinhosamente em um beijo de esquimó. As bocas voltaram a se beijar.

- Hmmm, aliás, está dois a um. – disse Jensen, fazendo força para cortar um beijo e falar.

- Como assim?

- Bom, eu gozei duas vezes essa noite, e você só uma.

Misha olhou-o, pasmo.

- Isso é um desafio, Sr. Ackles?

- Pode apostar que sim. – disse Jensen, beijando o peito do outro.

- Então vai ter que esperar, porque eu to morto. – Queixou-se Misha.

-Seu frouxo.-Jensen provocou, lambendo-lhe os lábios.

-Eu não tenho culpa se teu buraco era virgem e apertado ao cubo.-Misha coçou a cabeça do loiro em um cafuné.

Jensen riu, se rendendo ao carinho em seu cabelo.

- Bom, eu diria que ele não é mais tão apertado assim, por culpa de alguém.

- Ah, ta bom! Vai reclamar disso agora?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. – Jensen coçou o queixo do outro com um dedo. – Eu amei.

- Hum, bom mesmo. - concluiu Misha. – Mas, como eu disse, infelizmente, não vou poder gozar novamente e empatar esse jogo por um bom tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. – disse Jensen, apertando mais o abraço e deitando a cabeça sobre o peito do outro novamente.

Um bom tempo se passou, fazendo com que as pálpebras dos dois se tornassem pesadas e o sono batesse as suas portas.

- Mi...? – chamou Jensen, sonolento.

- Sim? – Misha chamou, sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu te amo. – Jensen concluiu, dando-lhe um beijinho no mamilo.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen. – Misha disse, dando um leve beijo nos cabelos loiros.

Antes que se dessem conta, já estavam dormindo, embalados pelas respirações um do outro.

**Nota do Beta: **Ufa! Que capítulo é esse, gente? Joguinhos, memórias antigas, mais joguinhos e Jensen e Misha se pegando gostoso! Eu não sinto necessidade da parte Vicky/Dan, mas o Cas quer sambar na cara da sociedade... fazer o quê?

**Nota do Autor: **Pronto, ta aí o cap. 2! Um pouco da demora foi culpa do Honeybee*aponta o dedo acusador*, e um pouco foi minha tbm. *se esconde* Agora, divirtam-se! Sei q tem umas partes femmeslash q a maioria não vai gostar, e até Honeybee tinha me aconselhado a reescrever, mas a inspiração pra essa fic já zarpou faz tempo!

**Nota do Autor 2: **Agora pressionem o Honeybee pra betar a parte final da fic(já terminada).


End file.
